The Life of a Newbie Turk
by xDeathly-Angelx
Summary: Analuxia used to live a life of poverty. She wasn't used to any luxuries whatsoever. But then, eveything changes and she finds herself being offered a job by Rufus Shinra. Will she find love on this rocky path to freedom and self-actualization?
1. Prologue: It's a Hardknock Life

**From Thief to Turk**

_Author's Note: _**Hey guys. Yet another work by moi! I hope you'll enjoy this one because I've thinking about a story to do that has Tseng in because I think that he is the most gorgeous guy in the whole of Final Fantasy (yes, even more gorgeous than Vinnie or Seph!)**

**Warning:This story has an OC (original character) in it. If you hate OCs, I guess you're just gonna have to miss out on the opportunity of a wonderful story. Ah well, your loss...**

**Also: _Lemons in later chapters, swearing, violence and possibly any other things that I can't think about but will feel like putting in. It is rated M for a reason so if you guys are younger than 16, I'm sorry but you'll have to leave. Boohoo..._**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own FFVII or any of its components._

* * *

The girl eased out of the shadows, purple-blue eyes wide. She had done this plenty of times before but her heart still raced. She watched carefully as the woman laughed with her friend, bag lying haphazardly next to her in one of the spare chairs. If she could just find the right moment to strike...

The woman was wearing glasses that probably cost more than the girl's entire body. Her lips were rich and red, her hair Harlow gold. She had the trademark face of a rich, carefree young woman. The girl envied her and her lifestyle so much, it hurt. If there was a God, why would he give some people good lives and others bad? Didn't everyone deserve to be equal? The woman stood up, glancing first at her bag and then at her friend.

"I'm going to the loo Christie, could you do me a favor and look after my belongings?" Christie nodded with a smile.

The girl grinned gently to herself. This was perfect timing! She watched as the golden-haired woman walked away and Christie looked at her posh watch absent-mindedly. Suddenly, her cell phone rang and she dove into her bag to find it.

While she was engrossed in conversation, the girl decided to make her move. Making sure that no one was looking, she quickly made her way over to where Christie was sitting, laughing heartily at something. As quick as a flash, the girl had whipped the bag out of sight and made a run for it, through the shadows that hid her so well. This was her life. Constantly robbing people just so she could get some food or clothes. She hated herself for it but there was nothing that could really be done. She had no qualifications as she hadn't finished her school career. Any jobs required adequate experience before she could get them. Experience that she didn't have. Every time she told herself it would be the last time she theived but it was always a lie. It seemed that for her, there would never be a last time.

The girl pushed open the dirty back door of her "house". Well technically, it wasn't hers because she just squatted in it. It was a forgotten place located in a dingy side alley. There was no running water, electricity or gas and so the girl had to make do with bathing in the nearby lake every morning. If she was hungry, she would eat cold beans straight out of the tin or any other tinned foods that were cheap to purchase. While she was washing, she would normally scrub her clothes clean as well. She didn't have soap powder or any luxuries like that but she always bought the extremely depreciated bars of soap from the local drugstore. They smelt too strongly of lavender and they were rough on the skin, but there was no other choice. At least it kept her relatively clean.

The girl sat down on the excruciatingly worn thread-bare carpet to examine her latest "findings". She emptied the expensive bag onto the floor. There was jewelry of all different makes and carat's, a purse full of bank notes, a driver's licence and car keys. There was also a smaller bag inside the bigger one. Opening it, she found nothing more than make up which didn't interest her so she put it aside. The girl was just imagining how many things she could buy with the money she was now holding in her petite hands. For a start, she would buy a mattress and bed covers for the old bed frame that was currently in one of the downstairs rooms. Then, she could finally have somewhere comfortable to sleep. The hard ground was making her back ache. She would also buy some shampoo, new underwear and some more clothes. Even after that, she would still have plenty of money left for food and any other necessities.

While she was still contemplating what to spend her money on first, her tired eyes suddenly caught something glinting on the floor, near the upturned handbag. From where she was sitting, she could see that it was gold. The girl picked it up and on closer inspection, realised that it was a locket. She carefully opened it. In one side, there was a picture of the woman she had taken the bag from and in the other, there was a picture of a little girl, a girl with bright blond hair and deep blue eyes and pale skin. A girl that looked so fragile that just touching her could break her. Turning it over, she saw something had been engraved on the back of the locket. She peered to get a closer look.

_Sweetheart, you will be in my heart of hearts forever. Love Mummy xxxxx_

Her eyes widened as she read. What had happened to the little girl? She shuddered violently as thoughts of her own bleary past came rushing back to haunt her.

_

* * *

__Flashback_

_"Mummy!" she screamed, eyes wide with fear as she watched the sight in front of her. Her mother was tied up to a chair, her lip had been split open and her eyes were swollen shut. Standing over her, a bandit grinned evilly before punching her in the mouth again. Her mother whimpered slightly. She was too weak to do anything more._

_"NO!!! LEAVE MUMMY ALONE!" she screamed. One of the bandits glowered at her._

_"Shut up little girl or we'll kill your mummy right now, ya understand?"_

_She cowered away, scared out of her mind. She had no idea what to do. The bandit who was currently torturing her mother grinned again._

_"Any last words to say to your daughter before we beat you to a pulp?" he asked calmly. She could see her mother struggling to open her eyes, in an attempt to look at her beautiful daughter for what she knew would be the final time._

_"S-Sweetheart" she finally whispered, her voice uncapable of producing anything louder. Still, the girl heard every word. "I-I love y-you and I always will. R-Remember that. No matter what happens, y-you'll be in my heart of h-hearts forever. Now please, go, save yourself and never look back no matter what you do"._

_She had nodded, her vision blurred by the constant waterfall of tears falling down her face. Although she hadn't wanted to, she had run and run and run, away from the house and as far as she could go. She didn't have an idea of where she was going but she didn't care. She just wanted to be as far away as possible. As she ran, one thing kept playing again and again in her head._

_"No matter what happens, you will be in my heart of hearts forever"._

_End of flashback._

* * *

The girl shivered violently, hot, salty tears forming in her eyes and travelling rapidly down her face. She couldn't bear for her mother to see her like this. She was just an animal who robbed because she couldn't get a job. The freak who fell out of school. The disaster who will forever be a failure... she just couldn't.

"Don't worry mother, I promise you, I will do my best to be successful in life. I will take risks, I will feel the gains and most importantly, I'll have fun like you always told me to do. Mother, trust me. I will not fail you with this promise".

And for the first time in a long time, the girl felt at ease. It was if she could feel her mother's smile radiating her with love from her seat in the heavens.

* * *

_Right so what do you think? Good or not so good? I'd hope to think that you enjoyed this chapter because I had to think quite deeply with this one. And sorry if you were expecting FFVII in it already but don't worry; I will definitely get to that part. Just keep R&Ring ok?_


	2. Some Interesting Friends

**It's a Hardknock Life**

**Disclaimer: **_'....._

The man sat at his desk, reading one of the reports. He wasn't really concentrated though he was trying really hard to pay attention. But, he'd had a long night last night and he was starting to feel the effects of lack of sleep this morning. He rested his head on the hard surface. Maybe, if he could just get a few minutes sleep...

"Sir!" The door to his office starting knocking hard.

"Come in!" He groaned. The door flew open and he found himself looking at a red-haired man. His green eyes twinkled micheviously.

"Sir, whassup? he asked him, looking at his tired eyes with a frown. I just shook my head before placing it back on the table.

"I'm just tired, that's all. I didn't really get that much sleep last night. I was up marking your reports". Reno shook his head in mock-pity.

"Well sir, I've told you, you would get much better sleep if you didn't set us reports. That way we could do whatever we wan-". He ducked as his boss threw a book at him. Reno was always trying to find a way to get out of writing reports. Simply because he was lazy and because he wanted to spend all day in bed with Rude, his best friend and poker partner, he supposed.

"Now leave me alone, Reno. I'm trying to mark here". _Yeah right... the moment he left, I'd be finding myself in dreamland..._

Reno raised one red eyebrow before shrugging. "Okay sir, see ya". His boss waited until he had shut the door before settling down again. How was he supposed to know how hard it was to be the boss of all the Turks?

The girl walked around the back alleys, quite close to where she resided. There was nothing to do at home seeing as she couldn't afford to purchase any means of entertainment so she'd taken to just walking. It usually cleared her mind as well which was an added bonus.

Walking on and on, she soon found herself in a part of town that she'd never been to before. Although where she lived was bad, this area made it look like a palace. It was messy, with garbage lying on the sidewalk. There was a crack on the floor where men had begun to do roadworks and never finished. All the buildings looked like they needed to be scrubbed for years before there was any chance of them being even the slightest bit clean. This place was really the dumps.

And yet, the girl found herself drawn to it in an odd way. It seemed to resemble her more than the area she was currently living in. She felt like she didn't need to hide here. Looking around, she spotted what looked like a pub in the corner of the street. Even though it was just as dirty as the surrounding buildings, the girl could feel how happy it was inside. She gingerly opened the door and the air was immediately filled with loud cheers, screams and laughter. There was some sort of music playing but she could barely hear it. When they heard the door open, the people stopped whatever they were doing and turned to look at her.

Still walking, the girl looked around for an empty seat. She found one, near the bar and made her way over to it. After she had sat down, everyone quickly lost interest in her and went back to whatever they were doing before. The girl felt relieved. She immediately focused onto the interesting convesration that some tattoed men were having near her.

"So did you say it was a Revolver? Because I'm sure that it looked more like a Thompson". The girl's ears pricked as she listened. When she was young, her father used to sit her down and tell her all about guns. She soon got to know the different types, how powerful they were and even what stance to hold each one in. She was like the son that he never had. One of the men saw her watching them and gave a small grin.

"Hey, little girl. Whatchoo lookin' at?" he asked, voice hard and croaky. She was not in the least bit frightened by his tone. Years of hardship had enabled her to be unafraid of almost anything that came her way, unexpected or not.

"I'm just listening to your conversation" she answered confidently. "I heard you talking about guns so I decided to listen". The man looked at the rest of his friends before sneering.

"And what would you know about guns? You're just a little gal. You shouldn't be involved in guy talk". The girl rolled her eyes.

"What do I know about guns?" she asked him. "Well I know that there are many different types. I know that the most powerful hand gun in the world is the 50cal Smith & Wesson. It shoots a .600 Nitro Express Magnum and weighs just over 13lbs. Anything else?"

It was entertaining watching their faces look so surprised as she revealed all the information to them. It was a common thing for people to underestimate her and she always liked to prove them wrong.

"Okay, okay, maybe I underestimated ya" the first and biggest man confessed. "Ever used a gun before?"

Should she lie? She decided against it. "No".

The men seemed to find this amusing. "So you know that much about guns and you ain't even used one before?" The boss asked. She shrugged, not wanting to give too much away. "Well how 'bout you come with us? I'm Crocodile by the way".

The girl nodded. Maybe it would be fun if she went with the three guys. It would be more entertaining than spending the day in solitude like she usually did. "Cool" she said, trying to sound like she didn't give a damn.

"What's your name?" Crocodile asked. His two clones stood up and went to get a drink.

"Analuxia" she muttered. It felt weird telling her name to someone. She couldn't remeber the last time she did that. To everyone else, she was just a girl who was of no interest to society whatsoever.

Crocodile nodded slowly as if divulging the information that he had just received. He was sensible enough not to ask her anymore about herself. She seemed like the silent type who would reveal all if and when she wanted to.

Analuxia allowed herself a little smile. It was so rare, it ached her face muscles. "So where are going?"

"To the warehouse" Croc told her. "I'll teach you how to use a gun". Ana raised her eyebrows.

"Show me huh?" she asked him. Croc grinned, exposing a mouth that was almost full of gold teeth.

"Yeah. You wanna learn?"

"Well duh!" Ana said. "Come and show me now!"


	3. The Job Proposal

**Guns at the Ready**

**6 Months Later...**

Analuxia caught the goggles that Crocodile threw her way. She put them on before reaching for the gun that was placed on the shelf next to her. Aiming carefully, she shot all the targets that were placed on the far side of the room. She had gotten good over the past few months thanks to the tutoring of Croc and his two right-hand men, Snake and Rhino. She could shoot from long distances now and even with one hand. Croc was pleased with her progress. Well, he never gave that much away but she could tell from the proud expression on his face.

"How did I do?" she asked, once she had taken the goggles off. She knew he wouldn't give her too big a compliment even if she had been excellent.

"You were good" he gruffed. "Ya learned quickly". Analuxia shrugged modestly. She still wasn't used to being praised. After her mother died, she was only insulted and never appreciated. Ana had grown used to it now. To her, being shouted at was second nature.

"Thanks Croc" she grinned, giving him a hug. He complained a bit but she soon felt his heavily-muscled arms wind themselves around her petite figure. Over the past few months, Croc had almost turned into the elder brother that she had never had. He would look after her and protect her as well as reprimand her if she was too cocky. He had really taken her under his wing.

Analuxia got ready for another shooting round, filling her hand gun quickly with bullets.

Rufus sat on the plush king-sized bed that was in his hotel room. The smell of incense filled the air and he closed his eyes in bliss. _Really, working as a Turk was good at times like these..._

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

He grinned as he saw that it was the food that he had ordered a little earlier on. He was starving. The moment the meal was set down, Rufus dug in, not bothering to use any of the relevant cutlery. Piling his plate high with all sorts of different entreés, Rufus' mind wandered back home to where his most-trusted Turks currently resided. They had been happy to let him have a little break in order to "find some new talent".

Ana ran through the heavy rain towards "home". Even though she despised living in such a place, at times like these, she was glad that at least she had a roof over her head. She was particularly frustrated that none of the "tattooed crew" could find the time to give her a ride home. Apparently, they were all busy doing "Stuff". Yeah right. "Stuff" her ass. They were just lazy.

Analuxia stepped inside the house, ringing clumps of her hair as dry as she could with her hands. She made her way into the small bathroom and grabbed a towel to wrap her head with. She despised the feeling of water running down her neck and back.

"Those damn boys" she grumped to herself, calming down a little as she began to feel marginally drier.

Well, she may complain about them but they _were_ her entertainment during the day. She almost forgot about how dreary and cruel her life was whenever she was with them. Life was always better when you had someone to share it with. That's what her mother used to say.

Croc grinned as he saw the young girl enter the warehouse, looking serious as usual. He could always tell when she was deep in thought because her face would never expose a smile and her eyes would be dull. But whenever she was with them, doing what she did best, she really seemed to open up. He didn't know too much about her personal life apart from the things that she was willing to tell them. And even that was very limited. One thing he did know though; she had lived a hard life. An extremely hard life. That much was obvious.

"Hey Croc!" she grinned as she approached.

"Hey". He watched as she immediately took off her tattered jacket and made herself comfortable. She looked around for the hand gun that Croc normally kept on the wooden boxes.

"Um Croc, where's my gun?" Croc allowed himself a little smile. It was time for a tease.

"Number one, technically, it's not_ your_ gun, it's mine. I just lend it to ya whenever I feel like it. And second, it's in the back in the shed. Didn't ya hear me tellin' ya that I was puttin' it there yesterday?"

Analuxia just stuck her tongue out cheekily at him in reply before retreiving the gun and loading it with bullets, looking content as she worked. Croc always found it fascinating to watch her. She was such a complicated person to work out and you could never really know what she was thinking.

She focused and shot, hitting the first target dead on. Although he never showed it, Croc was impressed at how well the young girl could aim. Just six months ago she hadn't even held a gun before and now here she was, shooting perfectly over longer and longer distances. She looked back at him after she had shot all the three targets accurately.

"So, how was I?" she asked, with the tiniest bit of glee to her voice.

"You were alright". He didn't want to get her too big-headed by praising her profusely. To be honest, he never did that to anyone. But Analuxia was used to him giving her mild compliments by now and she just smiled.

"Can I practice on the harder targets? The ones outside?" Ana asked Croc, playing self-consciously with the small black-and-white gun that she held loosly in her hands.

"Sure. Just get Rhino to help ya out. I'm um... busy at the moment". Rhino looked over as his name was mentioned.

"Sure I'll take ya out. Come with me". Ana soon followed.

"Coming Rhino!" she called, shooting him one last wink before disappearing out the open doorway.

Rufus walked down the roads, his trusted bodyguard walking a few meters behind him at all times. He didn't want to look too stupid, a grown man out and about being constantly flanked by a seven-foot bodyguard. He was exploring the area, although it was a little dull and quiet. But the quietness was good. It enabled him to think clearly. As he walked further on, he became aware that the area was starting to look less and less impressive. All the posh shops and restaurants were currently being replaced with dingier ones, the further he walked on.

"Sir, are you sure you want to proceed?" his bodyguard asked him. Rufus just rolled his eyes.

"I'm a Turk. No place is too terrible for me to walk through". The bodyguard shrugged before carrying on. There was no point in arguing with Rufus Shin-Ra.

They had been walking for around five minutes when Rufus heard the sound of gunshots. His bodyguard bristled, taking his own gun out of the holster.

Ignoring this, Rufus kept on, towards the source of the racket. Soon, he came to a side-road which led to a large and seemingly deserted warehouse. But wait... the gunshots were coming from in there! Rufus walked down the alleyway. He was curious and wouldn't stop searching until he found out who was shooting. The walls on the outside of the warehouse were to high for Rufus to see over.

"Help me up" he said. His bodyguard obliged straight away, lifting Rufus up onto his back as if he was as light as a feather.

On the other side of the wall, a young girl was using a gun to shoot targets that had been painted onto the strong, concrete wall. He could see the concentration in her face as she shot two times, both hitting the exact middle of the targets. Man she was good! She finished and put the gun down, peeling the goggles off her head at the same time.

"Well done, you seem to be quite handy with a gun".

Ana turned around at the sound of the unfamiliar, calm voice. It belonged to a smartly dressed, handsome man who was on someone's back. Ignoring his odd position, Analuxia watched him, surprised.

"Sorry what did you say?" Had she heard right? Did he just praise her shooting skills?

"I said that you're good with a gun, by the looks of things". Analuxia shrugged.

"Well I've had a lot of practice. I come here everyday". The man nodded, looking interested in what she was saying.

"So, have you been wielding guns since you were small?"

Ana was confused at his questions. Why did this random man want to know so much about her? Still, she decided she would tell him the truth. For now...

"I've been shooting for less than a year actually. Before that, I knew a lot about guns but I'd never gotten to hold one".

"Ah".

"Sorry if I sound rude, by why do you want to know all this? I mean, I don't even know you!" The man laughed heartily as if she'd just said a joke that he'd found particularly funny. After he recovered he resumed speaking.

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself. My name is Rufus Shin-Ra. And yours?"

Analuxia hesitated slightly before answering. She always felt funny about telling her name to new people. She couldn't quite put her finger on why she felt like that but she did.

"I'm Analuxia. Pleased to meet you". There was no point in lying. The blond looked like he had the ability to read her thoughts anyway.

He stopped for a bit and all was silent. Eventually, he spoke again.

"Pleased to meet you Analuxia" he looked over at the giant of a man he was currently standing next to. "And this is Wolfgang". Ana smiled at the both of them, feeling awkward and yes, a little shy. Rhino broke the silence by clearing his throat loudly and speaking in a hard voice.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what are you doing here? We're not really the type who freely except visitors, ya know". Analuxia watched as the corners of Rufus' mouth raised in a smirk. Wolfgang, on the other hand, didn't look too happy at the rough talking to his boss.

"I'm sorry that we came without notice" Rufus said. "But that is merely because we weren't expecting to come here. We were just looking around the town when I heard Analuxia shooting. And I had to go and see because she sounded like she was right on target".

Rhino took a while to take this in and when he finally did, his harsh expression had changed slightly. "So why would you care about Analuxia shooting? What are you, the CIA?"

"No" Rufus answered, simply. "We're not". Analuxia just shrugged but Rhino looked curious.

"Then what are ya?"

"We're Turks" Rufus answered without hesitation but still careful not to give their identities away too freely. "That is why we were interested in her shooting skills. We are very sorry to invade".

Rhino looked surprised at the response. Something Analuxia didn't think he was able to express. He just stared at the newcomers, eyes wide with shock. "You're Turks?" he asked incredulously. Rufus nodded slowly. "Wow!"

It was Ana's turn to be surprised. Rhino was actually excited about something? She thought that he was expressionless, give or take the odd scowl. He normally just did what Croc said without arguing. But now...

"So what would you like from me?" she asked Rufus, blinking worriedly. Rufus just watched her and she blushed when she noticed he was looking her up and down.

"I'd like you to work for me" he told her, no trace of amusement in his voice. Wolfgang looked up at his boss, shock written all over his face. Analuxia was equally shocked. These things never happened to her. Usually, she was ignored unless she dared to speak up.

"Work for you?" Analuxia asked. "W-What would this involve?"

"It would involve hard-work, determination, weaponry skills and team work skills, as well as good attendance and behavior".

Analuxia said nothing, instead allowing her brain to do the work. She thought about the pros and cons of being a Turk vs how she was currently living. Being a Turk would mean having a job and having a job meant making money! She would never be hungry or forced to steal again. Hell, she might even be able to rent her own apartment!

Rufus watched her carefully for signs of her expression changing. Finally, Analuxia looked ready to speak again.

"I-I think I'll do it". It was almost a whisper but Rufus heard loud and clear. He nodded his head in acceptance.

"But, there are some strict rules" he told her. "And I shall discuss these with you". He looked over at Rhino intently. Rhino held his stare for a while before he finally figured.

"Oh! Yo wanna be alone?" Wolfgang nodded to save his boss the effort. Rhino walked away and back inside the barn, carrying both his and Analuxia's guns as he went.

Analuxia looked down at the card that she currently held in her hand. It contained Rufus' business phone number in case she wanted to speak to him about anything. Rufus had indeed told her about some of the rules that being a Turk entailed and she was surprised at how strict some of them were. But this didn't stop her excitement. She was still thinking about becoming a Turk. She just had to make sure she was ready for such a commitment. But she thought she was. After all, there was nothing stopping her here.

"Mr Shin-Ra" she smiled to herself. "You have just made my day"

"Mr Shin-Ra!" Rufus looked up as the door opened and Rude walked in. He nodded respectfully at his boss. Rufus responded with a nod of his own.

"What is it Rude?"

"I've heard about you wanting that girl to work here. Sir, are you sure she's capable?" Rufus smiled, word sure did get around quickly here.

"Yes, I think she is capable Rude. However, that is just my opinion. She will still have to pass the Turk course before she can become one of us".

Rude nodded, still not entirely satisfied. He knew that Shin-Ra did pick his Turks well but... "Okay sir".

Rufus nodded and looked back down to his books. He was aware of Rude still lingering though. He looked up again. "Rude, is there anything else?"

"N-No sir. Everything else is fine. I was just looking out for you, that's all".

"I know Rude, I know".

The business phone suddenly buzzed to life. Rude grabbed it and passed it over to Rufus who studied the number before answering. "Hello?"

Analuxia cleared her throat in an attempt to sound more professional. "Hello Mr Shin-Ra, it's me, Analuxia".

"Oh, hello Analuxia. I'm glad that you used my business card wisely". Ana giggled a little.

"Yes sir. But I've called to ask you something".

"Go on, ask me".

"I-I've definitely decided. I want to join the Turks. I'm sick of the life I'm currently living. I want to make a change. So, if you'll except..."

Rufus didn't even bother to hide the smile that was creeping over his handsome features. "Yes Analuxia. I accept. If you give me your address, I'll have someone bring you here. From there, you will go on to do a six month training course in order to prepare you. Are you still willing?"

"Um.. yes of course. But instead of meeting me at my house, can we meet at _The Flying Fox_? It's a bar near where I met you".

"Yes, sure. Just give me the address and I'll have someone meet you there next week Monday. Is this your personal cell number?"

"Yes, this is my private cell". She told him the address and made sure everything was comfirmed. He was going to send someone to pick her up at 9am next Monday unless complications arose.

Analuxia walked down the road, smiling happily. This could finally be it! The chance for a clean break. Suddenly, a ray of sunlight shot from the clouds to warm Analuxia's hair. It seemed like everything might just be turning for the better.

_Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be coming up as soon as possible. Remember to R&R!_


	4. The Second Meeting

**Chapter 4**

Analuxia grabbed some battered underwear and flung it into her old suitcase. She couldn't stop the grin that had spread itself over her features. She was going to work for Rufus Shin-Ra! She would be a Turk! She would have a suitable money-earning job at last. Ana reckoned that deserved all the happiness she could muster. Grabbing a few pairs of greying socks, she stuffed them in there as well. _Gods I need new clothes..._

She zipped her suitcase and dove into her drawer for a label. After finding it, she wrapped it around the handle. This would distinguish her things from everyone else's; not that anyone would mistake their things with her tatty, falling apart suitcases. But still…

It was Sunday and Analuxia was getting ready to leave the next day. Although she was excited at the prospect of becoming a Turk (or at least, training to be one) she was also scared about leaving the only place she had really gotten used to. Yes, she would be happy to be out of the damp, stinking place that she had called home for five years. But an odd part of her felt sad about leaving it behind. Analuxia tried to send that part to the back of her thoughts.

Sighing loudly, Ana made her way out the front door, leaving everything were it stood. She had to see Croc before she left. It could possibly be the last time she ever saw him...

Croc grinned as Analuxia came into the main part of the "target" barn. She was carrying the gun she had just used to practice with. She had definitely become very good at using it. She was an extremely quick learner. Quicker than, dare he say it, him himself when he was learning. He would never tell her that though. It wasn't worth the lifelong teasing he would probably get when she thought he was "going soft". But he had to admit, if only to himself. He would miss her daily vists when she went to explore the big, wide world.

"Hey Croc!" Ana smiled as she came closer to him, twiddling the gun around her petite fingers.

"You cool?" he asked her, disguising the smile that almost slipped out and changing it to a frown, quick.

Analuxia grinned as if she was finding something particularly amusing. "Yes I'm fine Croc. I'm leaving tomorrow. You know that, right?"

Croc just stared hard at her, as if he was wondering whether answering her would be a waste of breath or not. "Yeah, I know".

Analuxia sighed at his coldness. Couldn't he show some emotions for once? Although he would never say it, Ana thought that he would miss her coming to visit him every day for her practice sessions. They had gotten to know each other quite well. She knew that she would certainly miss him. "So, we better get started than shouldn't we?"

Analuxia woke up to the sound of roadworks outside her window. She sat up, stretching and yawning loudly. Rubbing her eyes, she glanced up at the ancient clock that stood dangerously on the shabby mantelpiece. 8.45...

"Oh shit!" Ana cried as she flung herself off the sofa. She was due to be picked up at 9:00 and she wasn't even ready yet! There was no time at all to go to the river for a wash so Ana would have to leave that. She presumed they had warm, running water wherever Shin-Ra was taking her.

Analuxia reached for the smartest trousers she owned and pulled them on quickly. She thanked her lucky stars when she saw that they didn't have suspicious bits of old food plastered on them.

She was just trying to comb out her unruly curls to no avail when her cell phone rang. It was Mr Shin-Ra. Uh oh...

"Hello?"

"Is this Analuxia?" his voice asked uncertainly.

"Yes sir. Is there anything wrong?" Analuxia bit her lip as she anticipated what he was going to say next.

"Not really, it's just that you are not where you said you would be. My chaffeur was getting slightly impatient and a little worried. Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm so sorry sir" Analuxia giggled nervously. "I was running a bit late and forgot to call you. It was disrespectful of me. I'm very sorry".

"No, it is fine. Just get there as soon as you can. Is that okay?"

"Yes sir, goodbye". Analuxia ended the call before breathing a huge sigh of relief. Well Shin-Ra wasn't really angry so hopefully she wasn't about to get fired before she had even begun. Either way, she was determined never to go back to this life.

Grabbing her suitcase and phone, she turned the last of the lights off in the lodgings that she had reluctantly called "home" for the past five years. "Goodbye and good riddance" she whispered as she shut the half-broken front door for what she hoped would be the final time.

"Where is she sir?" Reno asked Rufus, green-eyes inquisitive and excited. "I wanna see how hot she is!"

Rufus rolled his eyes in dismay. God knows, if Reno wasn't so good at fighting, planning and shooting, he would have fired him long ago. "Reno, can you be serious for once?" he grudged.

Reno gave a wide grin and winked at Rufus. "Sorry, boss. Just got a little excited there. It's great that there'll be a new Turk. _And _she's a woman!"

"Well, I'm not certain that she's going to be a Turk. That's the whole reason why I am inviting her here; to take the training course. If she passes, _then_ she'll be a Turk".

Reno ignored Rufus' down-to-earth comments and continued staring at the closed doorway as if he expected Analuxia to just appear right this second.

There was a knock at the door. Rufus' eyes lifted to face it. "Come in!"

Almost timidly, the door was opened and Analuxia walked in. Although she was dressed quite scruffily, Rufus could tell that she had tried her best. And she did look good. She'd have to be more refined to be a Turk but for now, she was good.

"Hello, Analuxia". Ana smiled at him.

"Hello Mr Shin-Ra". Rufus nodded and held out his hand. Looking slightly confused at first, Analuxia finally seemed to realise what he wanted and went over to shake his offered hand. She mentally noted how soft his skin was.

"And I may as well introduce you to our own personal clown, Reno".

Reno grinned and went over to Analuxia. He held her small hand gently in his and brought it up to his lips for a delicate kiss. Analuxia blushed scarlet red.

"H-Hi Reno". Reno said nothing but instead dropped her hand gently and smiled back at her.

Analuxia managed to recover and focused her attentions on Rufus again. Rufus took this as a cue to speak. And to get rid of that pest Reno before he managed to seduce her further. "You can go now Reno" he told him pointedly.

Reno twigged straight away. "Okay sir, she's all yours. Lucky man". And he left the room, giving Analuxia one last wink before shutting the door quietly behind him. _How is it that he manages to make everything he does highly seductive?_

Rufus cleared his throat. "Sorry about Reno. He loves the ladies a lot. But I suppose you're used to men like that, am I right?" Analuxia smiled, and decided to ignore the last question.

"Don't worry sir. Reno was very charming and sweet. At least he made me feel welcome".

"Mmm" Rufus muttered. "But, like I was telling you before, you have come here for a Turk training course. If you pass this, you will be able to join the Turks on missions and what not".

Analuxia nodded although she was feeling slightly impatient. Couldn't he just get to the point? "So sir, how long is this training course again?"

"Six months. But you shall learn everything you will need to be a successful Turk in that time".

Analuxia nodded, divulging the piece of information. What was six months to her previously dreadful life? At least she wouldn't be living it in that godforsaken hellhole anymore. Would she?

"...And therefore, you will be required to reside here in Midgar while you are on the course. If you do pass, which I'm sure you will, you will get your own apartment located close to the headquarters as well. All this will be provided by the company". Analuxia nodded, extremely satisfied with what she had heard.

"So when does the course start? I'd prefer it to be as soon as possible please sir".

Rufus allowed himself a small chuckle at her anticipation. "I'm glad to see that you're raring to go. That's important in a Turk. The new semester starts tomorrow morning. So how does that sound to you? I can get someone to pick you up at 8am sharp".

"Yes, that will be great sir!" she grinned. "I can hardly wait!"

_How was this chapter to you guys? I hope it proved to be as enjoyable as you hoped it would be. Next chapter should hopefully be up in a few days. R&R until then!_


	5. The Welcome Party

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters! They all belong to Square Enix and co._

Analuxia walked around the room, breathing in its scent carefully. She was in love with it already. After she had left the office, Rufus had gotten someone to escort her to her new place; where she would be spending the next few months living. In actual fact, it was like a university campus. It was basically one large house which contained lots of little bedrooms as well as the main living areas and a kitchen. Everyone who stayed there had to share their dorm with one other of the newcomers. For the time being, everyone had a mate except for her. But Ana didn't mind. She would prefer to stay on her own anyway.

"Excuse me, is this room free for one more?" A female voice asked. Analuxia looked towards the doorway. There stood a slight young woman, with a pretty face and poker straight blond hair which she kept in a slick ponytail. Her deep brown eyes looked sensible. Analuxia's smile was welcoming.

"Yes of course. You can share with me if you'd like. There's no one else here". The woman looked relieved and dropped her heavy looking suitcase to the floor.

"Thank you" she smiled, taking off her jacket and hanging it neatly on the peg that hung on the back of the door. "I'm Elena by the way".

"Analuxia" Ana said. "But you can call me "Ana". Elena gazed at her for a short while before nodding.

"Okay Ana" she said. "I'm presuming that you want to be in the Turks as well then?" Ana nodded.

"Of course. Mr Shin-Ra noticed me the other day and told me I'd be perfect material for a Turk. Did he find you as well?"

Elena looked sad for a little bit before speaking. "No. I decided that I wanted to be a Turk". Ana could tell that she didn't want to say anymore so she decided not to ask. Elena was more like herself than she presumed.

There was a knock on the door and Elena jumped out of her chair to answer it. It was a heavily-built man wearing a pristine suit. He managed a little smile when he saw Elena. "I just came to tell you girls that there is going to be a welcome party that starts at 7:30pm this evening. Wear something nice. Almost all your possible future bosses and colleagues will be there. Someone will come to escort you down this evening".

Analuxia's eyes widened slightly. A party, already? They had just arrived! Talk about wasting no time!"

"What if you haven't got anything to wear?" Elena broke the silence and Analuxia's thoughts. Analuxia frowned. She was thinking pretty much the same thing.

The man watched them both for a while as if he was analysing them. Analuxia blushed under his intense gaze. Finally, he answered the question. "We'll give you some money to buy clothes so you can go shopping this afternoon. A chauffeur and personal shopper will come and pick you up at 1pm sharp. You shall be ready by then, okay?"

Elena and Analuxia nodded in unison. There was nothing much more to say really. Analuxia liked the sound of "personal shopper" though. This shopping trip sounded like it would be more fun than she expected.

"So... a shopping trip, huh?" Elena asked, still more than slightly bemused. Ana nodded. A shopping trip...

"Oh Elena, blue suits your complexion so much!" A camp, foreign voice called excitedly.

Elena blushed slightly. She turned around in the formal wear, checking her back in the floor length mirror. "I-I'm not too sure" she muttered.

Ana watched as a truly beautiful Elena tried to pull the dress hem down a bit. "It looks lovely Elena, really".

Elena was not convinced. "That's easy for you to say" she moaned. "You look gorgeous in your dress".

Ana looked down at the green, tight frock that clung to her barely-there curves. It managed to make the boobs that she didn't know she had appear quite large. Or maybe that was due to those flesh-colored rubbery things that "Foxy Frederno" had stuffed down her bra.

Frederno came out from behind a high rail of clothing, holding out a leopard-skin patterned, skimpy dress. It was almost completely see-through. He held it up against Elena and laughed when he saw her horrified expression.

"I'm not wearing that!" she squeaked, pointing at the dress that was still being held up to her.

Frederno shrugged. "Well there is a very strict dress code ladies. So Lena, you either wear what you have on now or wear the babygirl dress. There is no other choice".

Elena sighed. "I've suddenly realised how nice this dress I'm wearing is. I'll take it Frederno". Frederno grinned, feminine face becoming excited.

"Oh good, good. I have the perfect pair of shoes for that dress. And you, Ana sweetie, is that the dress for you? It looks amazing!"

Ana shrugged. "I-I guess so". Frederno nodded and quickly set to collect up all the items that they were supposed to be buying.

"I have a feeling this party tonight is going to be mad" Elena told Ana with a small smile.

"I know" Ana grinned. "Very mad indeed".

"Sir, your car has arrived!"

Rufus grabbed his wallet and made his way downstairs to where the sleek, black limo stood, engine growling in the fading sunshine. He looked over at his bodyguard before throwing him the leather wallet and watching him skillfully catch it with one hand.

"Where are the others?" he asked him as he climbed into the car. His bodyguard climbed in after and soon, the car slid into motion.

"Reno and Rude are going to make their own way. They said they'd meet you there".

Rufus nodded, content. He reached into one of the limo's seat pouches and took out a mirror which he always kept there. He brought it up to look at his reflection, making sure he still looked decent. After clenching his jaw a couple of times as well as smoothing down his already immaculate blond hair, Rufus felt satisfied with his image.

After a while, the car drew to a halt and the chauffeur opened the door for them. Rufus stepped out, straightening his crisp, white suit at the same time. The Turk training house loomed above him, well-decorated and powerful. Rufus went through the doors and into the reception area. A pretty woman sat there, sorting through some papers. She started when she saw who was waiting for her.

"Um, hello Mr Shin-Ra! Sorry about the wait. I-I was just sorting through some papers and-" she was cut short by Rufus lifting an elegant finger to his lips.

"Ssh, sweetheart, don't worry, there's no harm done. I've just come for the party as you know". He gave her a small wink to end his sentence.

The receptionist giggled girlishly and pointed an immaculately manicured finger towards a sleek, wooden door. "Oh certainly sir, it's through the doors. It's a massive ballroom. You can't miss it".

Rufus nodded and made his way towards the direction she had shown him, his bodyguard never far behind. He glanced back at the receptionist who was watching him intently. Rufus' eyes trailed from her face down to her neck and finally stopping at her large breasts, which weren't exactly covered in the top she was wearing.

"Thank you so much... and what's your name?"

The woman was startled. "My name?" Rufus said nothing but instead nodded, still never leaving her boobs with his eyes.

"Yes, your name".

"It's Sasha, sir" she smiled, showing off her perfectly white teeth. Her eyelashes fluttered alluringly at Rufus and he didn't bother to hide the smile that escaped him. It was funny how everyone seemed so surprised when his personality changed off-duty. On-duty, he was strict and serious, but off, he was just a normal guy, making jokes and charming women. And women seemed to just fall into his lap. Which he liked very much indeed.

"Sasha, what time does your shift here finish?" he asked, blue eyes glistening with mischief.

"I finish at 11.30pm tonight, sir. Why, is there anything you want?" Rufus moved a little bit towards her and looked up into her face again. He gazed at her and she licked her lips seductively.

"11.30? Well, don't go home when it ends. Stay, I need to have a word with you. Don't worry, I'll be here at precisely 11.30. Understand?"

Sasha made an obvious gesture of looking from Rufus' face and down until she stopped at his crotch. She licked her lips again. "Yes sir. I'll be waiting".

Rufus grinned, feeling his crotch burn slightly with her smoldering gaze. He turned towards his bodyguard who was standing there waiting for him patiently. Rufus nodded promptly at him. "We better go, Joules, before we get classed as "late".

Elena and Analuxia stood in the corner of the room, watching as the rest of the party either danced on the expensive looking floor, or socialised by the bar with a glass and some friends. Elena pulled at the halterneck dress for the umpteenth time that night. Analuxia automatically brought her hands up to stop her fiddling.

"Just leave it Elena. It's going to loosen if you keep messing with it and then the dress will fall off". Elena rolled her dramatically made up eyes but dropped her hands back to her sides.

"It's really annoying me. I'm so not used to wearing dresses, especially not halters like this one". Ana grinned at her new-roommate's complaining.

"I know. We should really kill Frederno the next time we see him".

Frederno had really gone over the top with Analuxia. Or so she thought anyway. Everyone else had commented on how beautiful she looked. That just made Ana even more embarrassed. She was reluctantly wearing the tight, green dress that Frederno had picked for her. As well as that, she had matching green slippers on (because they didn't have enough time for Frederno to teach her to walk in heels). Her entire body had been defuzzed, much to Analuxia's agony. Frederno had insisted that she couldn't go to an important party like "a gorilla in a gown" so they had taken a trip to the beauty parlor. Analuxia screaming at the top of her lungs as they waxed her legs only heightened Frederno's excitement. On top of that, she had had her hair mauled for about three hours by some stupid hairdressers. By the end of it, her curls were gone and in its place were long flowing locks. She had also been professionally made up by a make-up artist. They had managed to make her eyes appear wider with mascara and eyeliner, her mouth fuller with red lipstick, and her skin utterly flawless with concealer. Even though the transformation was quite satisfying, Analuxia didn't want to look in the mirror more than she needed to. It would freak her out too much.

Suddenly, the doorway was cleared and the spotlights shone onto it. After that, everyone begun to clap and Ana watched as Rufus Shin-Ra entered. As soon as everyone had greeted him, they went back to what they had been previously doing beforehand.

Elena looked at Ana, a smile on her equally made up face. "Should we go and greet the boss?"

Ana shrugged. "Okay, whatever. At least it will be something to do". They carefully made their way through the throngs of people that seemed to be constantly blocking their path. Rufus saw them before they even came up to him.

"Hello girls. How do you think the party is going so far?"

Elena grinned but Ana could see the boredom hidden behind her eyes. "Oh, it's great!" she gushed enthusiastically. "You make really good parties Mr Shin-Ra!"

Rufus watched her for a moment saying nothing. Elena swallowed nervously. Ana bit her bottom, unusally lipsticked lip. Eventually, Rufus laughed. "I know, it's absolute rubbish. I did hire a better DJ but he was taken ill so we had to hire this fool in his place, last minute". They all stared across the room at the DJ who was trying much too hard, dancing completely out of rhythm near the turn-table.

Elena was shocked. "H-How did you know what I was really thinking?" Rufus laughed and tapped his nose.

"Ah, that's for me to know. I have years of experience, Miss Locano, you must remember that". Elena giggled.

"Yes, I know Mr Shin-Ra, I know".

A well-known song blasted from the speakers. Analuxia squealed and grabbed Elena's arm. "Oh my gosh! This is my favorite song. Come dance with me, please?"

Elena rolled her eyes but allowed herself to be dragged along all the same. "Fine" she breathed. She glanced back at Rufus with a smile. "Bye Mr Shin-Ra!" she called. He smiled, holding his hand up in the sign of a frozen wave.

Analuxia began shaking her body in time to the music and Elena joined in, eyes closed gently. They were unaware that they were being watched as they swayed.

Analuxia woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. She groaned as the sun burned her eyes and struggled to sit up. Elena was already awake and currently ravaging a cereal bar. She smirked when she saw Ana's gaze fixed on her.

"Morning sleeping beauty" she teased. Ana rolled her eyes.

"Oh, very funny" she croaked. "I need some bloody water".

As if by magic, Elena grabbed a jug from the desk and handed it to Analuxia. "Here, drink this".

Ana took the jug from her and began to slurp it straight from the crock. When she was satisfied, she handed the almost empty vase back to Elena. "Thanks".

Elena nodded and stood up. Analuxia noticed that she was still in her pyjamas. "We've got our first training session at 11am today" Elena told her. "And it's currently 10. You better get ready".

Analuxia slowly got out of bed and scratched her head lazily. She reached into her open case and pulled out a towel. "Where's the bathroom?" she asked.

"The first right after you leave this room" Elena told her. "But you better hurry, they're communal so you might not get one".

Analuxia grabbed her washing things and made her way out the door. "Don't you worry, I'll get one" she muttered.

_So, thoughts about this chapter. I myself didn't really think it was too good but things will get better, so don't give up on me yet! But, I need to know your thoughts so, read and review for me please!_


	6. Graduation

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: **_The characters aren't mine. Only Analuxia is._

_Your world has no place for the skeptic,  
No room for the doubter to stand;  
To weaken your firm resolution,  
That you can excel in this land._

"Give it a roundhouse kick!" the teacher boomed. "Hit it in one of the vital points, Analuxia!" Ana did as she was told, launching her leg at the dummy's head. It spun around violently with the pressure of the attack. "Well done Analuxia!" the martial arts teacher called. Analuxia grinned proudly.

It had been four months since she had first arrived and Ana was enjoying the Turk Training Course immensely. She had to admit, some times, things were hard but there had been lots of enjoyment as well and she was enjoying the new skills that she was learning. "Thank you sir" she smiled in reply.

Rufus looked at his watch impatiently. Where was that rotten Turk? As if hearing his thoughts, the door burst open and Reno walked in, looking completely at ease with his surroundings.

"Yo, boss!" he called as he made his way to his boss' spare chair.

"You're late Reno" Rufus told him.

"Sorry boss" Reno apologized. "Somethin' came up".

Rufus rolled his eyes. "I bet it did" he murmured. _More likely a girl came up..._

Reno didn't hear. And if he did, he pretended not to. "So sir, what's up?"

"Reno" he began. "We need to talk".

Analuxia sat on her bed, eating a banana and watching Elena pace up and down the room. "What are you looking for now?" she asked her.

Elena screamed silently before answering. "I can't find my red shoes. Have you seen them anywhere?"

Analuxia racked her memory banks for a time when she had seen them. She vaguely remembered putting them under their bunk bed after she had tripped over them one time. "They're under the bed" she told Elena, mouth full of banana.

Elena looked under the bed and indeed there they were. She pulled them out hurriedly and pushed her feet into them. "Thanks" she smiled at Ana. She twirled around once on the spot, looking slightly nervous. "How do I look?"

Ana smiled, Elena looked lovely. She had been so nervous about this evening for days but in Ana's eyes, there was no need for her to worry. "You look amazing, Lena. Simply beautiful".

Elena grinned, relieved. She grabbed her clutch-bag from the floor and made her way over to Analuxia for a hug. Ana hugged her back tight, knowing that she needed all the reassurance she could get. Elena gave one last wave before leaving the dorm.

"In the human body, there are many different channels and vessels" the disinterested voice droned on. Analuxia closed her eyes and rested her head on her desk. She always dreaded this lesson because the teacher managed to make it so boring.

"And therefore, you will be able to kill someone instantly if you hit them-". Analuxia tried hard to suppress the groan that was dying to come out. What was the point of this class anyway? She wanted to be a Turk, not a surgeon.

Analuxia's mind wandered elsewhere, thinking about how happy Elena had been when she had come home from her date. Her cheeks had been flushed with excitement and she had spoken in a marginally higher pitch, using her hands to gesture wildly. It was the first time that Ana had seen her so animated. It was amazing what a boy could do to someone's confidence. Boys never did that to hers. But maybe that was because she had never had a boyfriend before, although Analuxia would never admit that to anyone, not even Elena.

"Analuxia, did you hear what I said?!" Ana lifted her head up quickly at the sound of her lecturer's voice. Oh great, now she was in trouble.

"Um, no sir, I'm afraid I didn't". Her teacher, who was conveniently called Mr Sourbutts gave a growl.

"THAT'S JUST NOT GOOD ENOUGH! HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO BECOME A TURK IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO VITAL BITS OF INFORMATION? I'M GOING TO HAVE A WORD TO MR. SHIN-RA ABOUT YOUR LACK OF CO-OPERATION IN CLASS!"

Ana groaned as the words hit her. The last thing she wanted was for Shin-Ra to think she wasn't worthy of being a Turk. Getting this job was her life and if she failed... Analuxia didn't even want to think about it.

**2 Months Later...**

Analuxia sat impatiently as Elena ran the hair straighteners along her unruly curls. She jiggled around on the wooden stool a bit, bored senseless.

"Stop moving!" Elena reprimanded her. "I'm going to burn you otherwise". Ana immediately did as she was told. She had been burned by the straighteners before and believe her, it hurt.

"Why do you have to do this anyway?" Ana whined.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Because it is our graduation party tonight and we all have to look our very best".

Analuxia finally sighed, defeated. "Fine".

Reno moaned at his reflection in the mirror. He hated being dressed so formally. It was a complete waste of time and effort in his eyes. He turned to face Rude, who was currently adjusting his sunglasses.

"How do I look?" Rude asked him.

Reno shrugged. "Alright. But why do you always have to wear those damn sunglasses? If you get to wear those, I should be able to wear my normal clothes!"

"I'm wearing the sunglasses because Shin-Ra has given me permission to. And you can't wear your normal attire because this is a formal party Reno".

"I still don't see how sunglasses count as formal wear" Reno snorted. Rude ignored him, instead focusing on the bathroom door which had just swung open letting Rufus walk in.

Even Rude had to admit that the boss looked really good. He was wearing a black tux, which made a change from the white three-piece suit they were used to seeing him in. His strawberry blond hair had been gelled back which made his face look even more handsome.

"You two look good" Rufus smiled. His eyes wandered to Reno. "I'm glad to see that Reno has listened to my orders for once". Reno made a face as soon as Rufus' back was turned.

"So, what time are we leaving, boss?" Rude asked, shooting a dirty look at Reno for being insolent. Rufus checked his expensive watch before answering.

"The party begins at 8pm. The transport is due to pick us up at 7pm". Rude nodded satisfied.

"So, gonna dance with any gals tonight boss?" Reno asked Rufus with a cheeky grin. "I hear there's gonna be loads of chicks up there wearing some sexy dresses". His eyes gleamed lustfully at the thought.

Rufus laughed. "I don't know" he answered truthfully. "I guess it depends".

"Well I know I'm gonna dance with some gorgeous ladies" Reno smirked. "Whenever I'm at a party, they're all over me like a rash!"

Rude raised an eyebrow at his over-excited partner. "Yes, like a rash indeed, Reno. Don't you remember the time you contracted a yeast infection from one of those girls who were "all over you?" You were itching for days!"

Reno turned bright red and Rufus laughed again. "Looks like you should be a little more careful Reno!"

"Oh ha ha" Reno said dryly, managing to find his voice at last.

This party was much better than the welcoming one had been. For a start, Rufus had hired the best DJ in the country. He wasn't going to make the same mistake he had made for the welcoming party. The music he was playing was managing to get everyone on their feet and dancing. Secondly, the food was very nice. And thirdly, there were a whole stack of gorgeous guys who looked available.

Analuxia nudged Elena with a grin. "How about you go over there and ask one of them to dance with you?"

Elena made a face. "No way" she laughed. "They're not my type at all!" Elena was available again since she had dumped the guy she was dating after their second date together. Apparently it seemed that all he wanted to do was to get into her panties. "And he wasn't that good looking anyway" Elena had told her later on. "I just liked him because he was wearing the same sneakers as me and he seemed to have a nice personality". Typical.

"So what is your type" Analuxia asked, blushing slightly as one of said men winked at her.

Elena was turning red herself. "I-I don't know. Someone with class I suppose".

Analuxia's grinned wickedly. "What, like Rufus Shin-Ra?" she teased.

Elena turned positively peony now, even under the make up and party lights. Analuxia gasped in surprise. "Oh my god!" she laughed. "You like Mr Shin-Ra!"

Elena bit her lip as Ana got excited at the latest bit of information that she had found out. Elena just wished the ground would open up and eat her.

Ana noticed Elena's discomfort and stopped. "Don't worry" she smiled. "Your secret's safe with me".

The tannoy suddenly crackled into life and the atmosphere went silent as everyone listened to what was being said.  
"_Could all possible graduates please make their way to the middle of the room where we will read out your results"._

Analuxia and Elena squealed girlishly. They made their way to the rapidly filling seats and found a good place near the front.

"I'm so scared!" Elena moaned. "I want this so much and if I don't pass..." She didn't need to say anymore. Analuxia knew what she meant exactly.

Once all the students had found a seat, a woman with long blond hair and a pretty, pixie face came onto the stage. Their were a few wolf whistles and she walked, coming from some annoying boys in the back row. The woman adjusted the microphone and Analuxia winced as it squeaked.

"Hello everyone" the woman smiled. "I'm Misty, and as you know, I'm going to be reading out the results of the students who passed the course".

Elena rolled her eyes. "Oh get on with it" she muttered. Analuxia gave a nervous giggle.

"Now, I've been told to let you know that it has been an extremely hard choice for Mr Shin-Ra and the senior supervisors to choose and they apologize to all of those who didn't get in. But, there can only be ten places".

Analuxia was biting her nails with anxiety. Elena looked like she was going to burst into tears any second.

"So" Misty continued. "I will now read the names of the ten people who got through and are now professional Turks who will work under Mr Rufus Shin-Ra. Anyone who's name gets called, please come up and claim your trophy and certificate".

Analuxia looked around the room. Everyone looked just as nervous as she did. From the corner of her eye, she caught Rufus entering, followed closely by Reno and Rude. Reno caught her eye and mouthed "good luck" to her. She smiled and blew him a kiss, turning back around quickly as Misty began to read the names.

"Rachael McJenkins". A girl squealed with excitement and made her way to the front, a wide grin on her face. She took her certificate and trophy and did a little curtsy as everyone clapped for her.

"Vinroth Speck". Everyone clapped again as Vinroth cheered and went up to the stage to collect his prizes. Analuxia was scared. Already, two people had been called and none of them were her or Elena.

Misty carried on. "Tuffie Validor"

"Yeng Skovorksky"

"Elena Locano". Elena screamed at the sound of her name. Tears were running down her face as she went up to the stage. Gathering her gifts, she sat back down, where Analuxia gave her a big hug.

"Don't worry" Elena smiled. "I know you'll be next".

She was wrong. "Scarp Seeth"

"Kahigh Gainwind"

"Kisack Farr"

"Lulu Soldiera"

Analuxia felt tears in her eyes as all the names that were not hers were being called out. Apart from a couple of times in Mr Sourbutts class, Analuxia was sure she had been the perfect student. She couldn't bear to have to go back to the slums again. She felt Elena's arms wind around her tightly as Misty got ready to say the last name. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion.

"And last but not least, the final person to get accepted as a Turk is... Analuxia Lockworth!"

Elena screamed with happiness as Analuxia's name was called. Ana was frozen to her chair. Her eyes were wide with surprise and she just couldn't move. She blinked a bit as the spotlight shone on her.

Misty smiled. "Congratulations, Analuxia! Come and collect your certificate and trophy".

Elena pushed Ana to her feet as everyone clapped. Ana slowly made her way to the stage, were she shook Misty's hand and took the achievement gifts.

"Well done Analuxia. I'm sure that you'll make a wonderful Turk". Ana nodded mutely and made her way back to her seat. Elena cuddled her hard.

"I can't believe it! We're going to be Turks. Professional Turks!"

Finally the realisation sunk it to Ana. She screamed so loudly that everyone turned to look at her.

"Youch!" Reno hissed from his seat two rows behind her. "Glad to see you're excited baby, but could you keep the noise down a bit? I'd only want you screaming like that if it was because of me and my sexy body".

Analuxia laughed at him before sticking out her tongue cheekily. "Sorry Reno. I'm just so happy!"

Eventually everyone had either been consoled or calmed down. The music was playing again and people were dancing or laughing with each other. As they made their way to the dance floor, Elena's eye caught Rufus beckoning them over.

"Ana, I think the boss wants to see us". Analuxia looked over to where she was pointing. She winked at Elena.

"Ooh, lucky you! Rufus looks incredibly gorgeous today, I must admit". Elena flushed a little as they made their way over to Shin-Ra. He smiled at them as they came near.

"Congratulations ladies. Your exam results were exceptional and I heard almost nothing but good things from your teachers".

Analuxia made a face. She was sure he had said "almost" because of the times Sourbutts had snitched on her. "You look nice today, sir" she smiled airily, trying desperately to change the subject.

Rufus grinned. "Do you think? I tried to make an effort. And you look beautiful yourselves girls".

Ana nodded graciously and Elena looked delighted. "Thank you, sir" they said in unison.

A slow song began and everyone either left the dance floor or started to dancing with their partners. Analuxia noticed Rufus watching Elena carefully as the song carried on. Finally he spoke.

"Would you like to dance, Elena?" he asked her, two faint spots of red coloring his handsome cheeks. The boss was blushing? That was so sweet! Elena looked startled.

"O-Okay"she finally smiled. Analuxia watched as the two of them made their way to the dance floor. They began slightly awkwardly at first but soon, they were dancing happily, their bodies just touching each other. The expression on Elena's face was one of pure bliss.

Analuxia grinned, mentally storing that in her memory banks for later to tease her with. If this was what being a Turk was all about, that Analuxia was sure she would enjoy it. Very much indeed.

_Chapter 6 is finished! I'm surprised how much I am enjoying writing this story. I hope you are enjoying reading it just as much. Tell me what you think by R&Ring!!!_


	7. The New Boss

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: **_I only own Analuxia. No other profitable characters are mine._

It had been eight weeks since the students had graduated into professional Turks. In that time, they had signed up officially and had all gotten the keys to their new apartments. Analuxia was in her element. The apartments were fully-furnished and absolutely beautiful. It was clear that Rufus Shin-Ra only wanted the best for his new employees.

They were all offically going to start on Monday morning and although she was a little nervous, Analuxia was still excited. The front door knocked and Analuxia got up to answer it, not caring that she was in her bedclothes and that her hair looked an absolute mess.

"I'm coming!" she called, undoing all the latches and opening the door. There stood a delivery man, looking a bit bemused to see Analuxia looking so bedraggled at eleven 'o clock in the morning. Analuxia looked down at the package he was holding. "Is that for me?" she asked.

Analuxia felt excited. She had never received mail before. When she was lodging in the slums, no one had her address, when she was living with her mother before she was killed, she had been too young to receive mail. Ana's eyes wandered the packaging quickly and excitedly. She held out her hands to take it.

"Um, can you sign for it first please?" the mailman asked. Analuxia watched as he brought out a piece of paper and a pen, which he gave to Analuxia.

Ana was bemused. What was she supposed to sign it with? The mailman noticed her hesitation.

"All you have to do is sign the dotted line at the bottom with your name. It's not going to go anywhere. It's just for security reasons".

Ana finally understood. She put her name at the bottom and handed it back to the man, who in turn, handed her the packages.

"Thanks, bye" he smiled. Ana shut the door and made her way to the living room which had a large window which overlooked the skyscrapers of the city. From her window, she could see the tall buliding with "Shin-Ra Corporation" written on the side of it which was a couple of blocks away. That was her new workplace. Talk about close to home! From her apartment, Ana could walk to work.

Setting the mail down, Ana looked around to see if she could find any labels that would give a clue to where it came from. She eventually found one, and bent down to read the small writing.

_To: Analuxia Lockworth  
185 Moonbay Apartments  
286th Street_

_From: Shin-Ra Corporation_

The Shin-Ra corp? The packages came from Rufus? Opening the biggest one, Analuxia's expression changed.

"Oh my gosh!"

The phone in Elena's apartment trilled into life. Rushing to answer it, Elena wondered who would be calling her. "Hello, Locano household speaking".

"Leeny, it's me". Elena smiled as the familiar voice of her best friend, Analuxia traveled to her eardrums.

"Hi Ana! How are you? Excited about Monday?" Elena asked.

Analuxia groaned down the phone. "I was but not anymore. Have you seen what they expect us to wear?"

Elena nodded, although Analuxia couldn't see it. "Yes, I'm wearing it now actually. I don't think it's too bad, although it doesn't suit my hair much. What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should come up so we can find a way to make the hideous suits look better".

Elena sighed, "Okay Ana, I'll be up in a minute".

That was the great advantage of living in the same apartment block as your best friend. Whenever one of you needed advice, the other could take a short trip to arrive to you. Elena lived five floors down from Analuxia so an elevator ride was all it required. Soon enough, Ana's door was being knocked.

"Is that you, Leeny?" she asked.

"Yep" Elena answered. "Open up already!"

Analuxia opened the door and ushered Elena in, giving her a quick hug at the same time. She saw that Elena was indeed wearing the uniform of a dark blazer, matching smart pants and patent black heels. Her blond hair was half up-half down, so Ana knew that she had previously been trying out different styles.

"Your one looks better than mine! Mine is horrible!" Ana moaned. Elena bent down to pick up the pile of clothes that Analuxia had left on the floor.

"Well, I'm sure they're the same. Have you tried it on yet?"

Ana shook her head reluctantly. Elena rolled her eyes. "Well you can't say it looks bad yet! Try it on". Analuxia took the clothes from Elena's waiting hands and made her way to her bedroom.

"Fine. I'll be with you in a minute. And prepare to laugh at my hideousness".

The door to Rufus' office tapped a few times. "Come in!"

He watched as a mysterious-looking man in a navy blue suit with long black hair walked in. Rufus brightened up. "Tseng! How have you been?"

Tseng didn't speak for a while and it looked like he was thinking things through. Finally, Rufus got his answer. "I am fine sir. Nothing out of the ordinary".

Rufus nodded. Tseng never did talk much and it seemed like a vacation back to his home country of Wutaii did little to improve that fact.

"Good. Well, as you know, the newbies will be starting first thing on Monday morning. I would like for you to be in charge of them. Can you handle this task?"

Tseng nodded. It was barely visible but it was still a nod. "Of course sir" he clarified.

Analuxia struggled out of the bathroom, holding onto all the railings as she walked. She still couldn't walk in heels and guess what? Part of her uniform were high heeled shoes. When she finally made it to the living room she just stood there, not bothering to do any fancy twirls or anything like that.

Elena looked her over and frowned. "Hmm... you're going to need to learn to walk in heels Ana".

Ana rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know that. But what about the rest of me? Don't I look awful?"

Elena walked over to her and took Analuxia's mass of curls in one hand, using the other to wind a kirby grip into the tangles.

"What are you doing to my hair?" Ana asked, sounding slightly freaked out.

"I'm trying to make it look neat while it's curly" Elena mumbled, barely coherent with the five bobby pins that she was currently holding in her mouth.

"But why?"

"Because, you have to look decent on Monday. Which means, hair under control".

Ana sighed. Why couldn't she just be a Turk in whatever clothes she wanted to wear with her hair done however she wanted in done? Why did there always have to be these strict rules? Because Rufus Shin-Ra was in charge, that's why. "God, your boyfriend is so fussy!"

Elena did a double take. "What boyfriend? In case you didn't realise, I haven't got one".

Ana grinned. Now was her chance for some fun. "Well when I said boyfriend, I meant Rufus Shin-Ra". Cue, Elena's cheeks becoming scarlet red.

"He's not my boyfriend!" said. "He is just..."

"...just a sexy beast who you want to fuck!" Analuxia finished off. "Hmm... I wonder how big he is down there?"

Elena was so red, Analuxia thought she was going to burst in a colorful array of tomato juice. "I-I don't know. And we shouldn't be talking about our new boss like that. What if he could somehow hear us?"

"Then I'm sure he'll be flattered" Analuxia laughed. "Nice way to inflate his already huge… ego!"

**Monday Morning...**

Tseng grabbed the coffee that his assistant had brought in for him. It was just what he needed to awaken him. He'd gone to bed late last night and hadn't yet quite recovered.

"Sir, your Turks are waiting for you in the drawing room" his assistant poked her head around the door to tell him.

Tseng gave her a nod and got to his feet, slurping down a bit of coffee before he left to meet the newcomers.

The trilling of Analuxia's PHS forced her out of her deep sleep reverie. Groping blindly for the cell, she held it up against her ear and winced as the squealing from the other end got to her. "H-Hello?"

"Analuxia, it's me. Where are you? We have to be in work in two minutes. You do know that right?"

"Oh shit!" Ana moaned throwing the warm covers off her body and leaping out of bed.

There was a short silence from Elena's end of the line. "God, you did forget didn't you? Did I wake you up?"

"Kind of" Analuxia told her truthfully, grabbing some tights and rushing to get her legs into them. "But it's not far. I'll get a bus there and be with you in twenty minutes. Make up an excuse for Shin-Ra please?"

"I bet I'm going to be found out for this" Elena groaned.

"No of course you won't babe! Just tell them that I had a dentist's appointment or something. You know how to get around Rufus anyway. And I'll make it up to you!"

Elena snorted. "You better!" she warned. Her tone became sweet again. "Okay, I'll see you when you get here".

Analuxia grinned at her best friend's sudden change of tune. "Yeah, see you there. Oh, and Leeny?"

"Hmm?"

"Do I have to wear the heels to work today?"

"YES!"

"So basically that's what you'll be doing for the next six months or so, at least. Once you've proved yourselves to us, we will decide further. Is that clear?"

Everyone in the room nodded silently. Elena checked her watch. Analuxia said she'd be here five minutes ago now. Where was she?

"Is there anyone missing today?" Tseng asked. Elena reluctantly stuck up her hand and she noticed Rufus watching her.

"Who is absent?" Tseng asked her politely.

"Analuxia Lockworth. She had a dentist appointment so she'll be a bit late".

Tseng nodded and it seemed like he was taking in what she had told him as the truth. Rufus on the other hand looked slightly less convinced.

"Tseng, could you go and check if Analuxia's arrived yet? She won't know where to go. I'll cover for you". Tseng nodded at his boss' command and made his way to the door.

"These frikkin' shoes!" Analuxia complained as she made her way to the elevator carefully. She was at the ground floor of the Shin-Ra building and she had found out that the meeting she was supposed to currently be attending was on the 15th floor. Pressing the button on the elevator, Analuxia held onto the sides as the contraption whizzed upwards. Finally, the door opened at the 15th floor. Analuxia walked out, feeling proud that she hadn't yet tripped in her heels. But then, she had practised almost all day Saturday and Sunday in an effort not to completely make a fool of herself today. But then again, she was Analuxia Lockworth. She was bound to make a fool of herself.

Striding rather confidently along the empty corridor and marvelling at how much noise the shoes made on the floor Ana grinned.  
"Damn, I'm good! Just two days practise and already I can walk like a model!"

It was precisely after she had said that, that she had dropped quite badly on the floor with a loud _Thump! "_Oof!" Analuxia groaned as she hit the floor hard. As she lifted her chin off of the floor, she found herself looking at a pair of shiny black shoes in her face. Analuxia looked up to see the most handsome, sexy man she had ever seen in her life.

Blushing bright red, Analuxia tried to regain the little composure that she had left. "Hee hee, maybe I'm not as good at walking in heels as I thought!" she smiled at the gorgeous stranger.

He gave her the slightest hint of a smile in return and extended his arm out. Analuxia grabbed it and he lifted her to her feet with little effort, as if she was as light as a feather. "I take it you must be Analuxia Lockhart?" he said to her in a gravelly voice.

"Yuh-huh. I mean yes, that's me" Ana replied. "But you can call me Ana".

The man nodded. "My name is Tseng and I am your boss. We figured it would be easier if Mr Shin-Ra didn't have to control everyone. So I agreed to take over the newcomers".

First she had fallen flat on her face in front of a total hottie and then, she finds out that hottie is her boss! Could the day become anymore embarrassing?

"Ah good evening Ana. I see you've managed to get out of bed then?" Ana turned to see Rufus standing with a smile on his face. Next to him, stood Elena, looking apologetic and very sheepish.

"Bed? I've been out of bed for hours sir! I had to go to a dentist's appointment today. That's why I was running a bit late".

Rufus raised one blond eyebrow. "So I've heard". He didn't sound convinced at all. _Nice one Elena... completely blow my cover why don't you..._

"Heh heh" Ana chuckled awkwardly. "I've heard that Mr…um… Tseng is our boss. How comes I didn't see him at any of the parties the TTC held, Mr Shin-Ra?" _Nice one Ana... perfect way to change the subject._

Instead of Rufus answering, like Ana expected, Tseng decided to answer. "I'm afraid I wasn't at the parties because I was on a mission during the welcoming one and on vacation for the graduation one. I've heard good things about all of you though".

Ana giggled a little. Elena looked confused. Rufus looked thoughtful. Ana looked around at everyone that was currently surrounding her. In actual fact, she just wanted to stare at Tseng but she knew that that would be much too obvious. So she would just have to be content with glancing at him for now.

Tseng was the one to break the silence. "I guess we better be getting back to the meeting. Analuxia, you come too, okay?"

Analuxia nodded mutely. _Damn he didn't need to ask! I'll go wherever he takes me!_


	8. A Drunk Mistake

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any characters. They all belong to SquareEnix not me._

**Three Months Later...**

Rufus watched as his office door opened and Analuxia walked in. He had noticed a lot of progress since Analuxia joined three months ago and he was pleased with his decision to have her work for him. She was proving herself well, almost as good as his other more professional Turks like Reno.

"Hi sir" Ana greeted as she made her way further into the luxurious room, stumbling slightly in her shoes.

"Hello Analuxia. What would you like?"

"I was wondering if you'd read my report sir. I was meant to get the results today".

Rufus smiled. "Ah, I was just about to send for you. I'm glad that you are taking the oppurtunity into your own hands though. That is the making of a real Turk".

Analuxia grinned at the little bit of praise she was receiving. "Thank you sir" she nodded.

Rufus dove into one of his many drawers surrounding his desk and finally found Analuxia's report. He gave it to her, a satisfied look on his face. "I'm glad that you listened to our meetings Analuxia. It really shows in your work".

Analuxia scanned the paper for her grade. Her eyes widened at the letters. "I got an A+?"

Rufus nodded, although Ana couldn't see him as her gaze was directed at the bundle of papers in her hands. "Yes, you did. All you needed to do was add the fundamental workings and the P.A.T.T.A. That would have gotten you top marks".

Analuxia jumped with happiness. "Oh yes! I'm so happy! Thank you so much sir, you've made my day"

Shin-Ra shrugged modestly. "You've made your own day. You did all the work, I just marked it".

Analuxia walked out of her work building, opening her umbrella quickly so that she could shield herself from the rain that was coming heavily down on the pavement and making the city nightlights sparkle. She was going to meet Elena and Reno in a bar nearby for a Friday night drink. Analuxia's hand instinctively fell into her right-hand pocket and she grinned as she felt the envelope stuffed with her month's salary inside. She hadn't yet got used to being paid but one thing was for sure; she enjoyed the feeling very much!

Analuxia entered the bar, which was heaving with people, laughing and talking. She instantly spotted her friends, perhaps because of Reno's bright red hair. "Hey guys!" she called, sitting herself down in the seat that they had left her.

Elena beamed in response and Reno smirked cheekily. He lifted a bottle of expensive looking wine that was on the table.

"You want some?" he asked Ana.

"Yeah!" Ana grinned. "I'm celebrating pay-day here! Bring it on Reno!"

Reno laughed and poured the wineglass to the top. He handed it to Analuxia with a flourish. Analuxia took it from him and began to drink, not stopping until she reached the bottom.

"Bloody hell, Ana!" Elena screeched. "Calm down!"

Analuxia grinned and held out her glass for another. Reno immediately obliged, pouring the glass to the top again. Analuxia once more drunk it to the bottom. She placed the empty glass on the table with a bang.

"Wow, never would have thought that a small thing like you could drink so much" Reno told her, a slight hint of amazement coloring his tone.

Analuxia shrugged. "I've always been able to handle drink. Ever since I was young".

Reno watched as Elena's gaze suddenly became caught on a young group of male students that were drinking loudly on the table opposite. "Whatcha looking at Leeny? Those guys appeal to ya, do they?"

Elena blushed slightly. "No!" she denied. "I just thought I knew one of them, that's all".

"How did ya know them eh? Sleep with one of them once? Or, all of them?" His green eyes lit up with excitement.

"Of course not!" Elena complained. "God, I can't say anything without you making it dirty can I, Reno?"

Reno smirked. "I guess not sweetheart. It's a shame. If you weren't so in love with the boss, I might have tried to seduce ya or somethin".

Analuxia's eyes widened. How did he know about Elena's obsession with Rufus? Elena looked equally startled but tried to cover it up.

"What? I don't like Mr Shin-Ra!" Elena said, looking slightly appaled. _Good try Elena. But I don't think you can fool Reno..._

"Ha, you don't love Rufus? Yeah right! The way you look at him, latch onto his every word, smile excessively when he says a joke, blush whenever he-"

"Oh for gods sake, alright!" Elena interrupted. Her eyes narrowed. "But if you dare tell a single soul Reno,_ especially_ Rufus, I'll castrate you with my nail clippers. Without anasethetic".

Reno's face paled slightly. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed".

Seemingly satisfied with his response, Elena settled back down in her seat again, taking a sip from her almost-full glass as she did so.

"Well that was entertaining" Analuxia laughed. She grinned when Reno caught her gaze her. Reno winked back.

"God, I'll leave you two lovebirds to it. Whatever "it" is. And I really don't want to find out. I'll be by the bar when you want me".

Analuxia barely noticed her leave. The wine was really getting to her now and it felt amazing. Standing up, she made her way around to where Reno was sitting and dropped herself onto his lap. "You're so pretty, do you know that?" she asked him, a sloppy grin sliding onto her face. "If you weren't a Turk, you could easily be a male model".

Reno laughed. "Shit, ya really are drunk! You're not normally one to compliment me".

Analuxia shrugged. "Maybe I feel like a change". And with that said, she pressed her lips on his. She could tell that Reno was surprised at first because he was tense but soon, he was kissing her just as passionately, Ana's arms wrapped around his neck.

Analuxia giggled as Reno nuzzled her neck with his tongue. "Reno that tickles!" she laughed.

Reno grunted slightly. "Well, don't worry honey, I'll transform your giggles into something else soon enough".

Analuxia groaned as the light from the curtains burst into the room and on her heavy eyelids. Sitting up, she began to groan even louder. Her head felt like an extremely large man was punching her brain, her throat was dry and her body felt weak. Thank god it was Saturday, so she could go back to sleep and hopefully get rid of this hangover. Something snuffled and Analuxia jumped. The thing was coming from her bed! Analuxia lifted the covers up quickly and screamed at what she saw.

"Fuck, Reno! What the hell are you doing here? In my bed?" Reno mumbled something incoherently and tried to pull the covers back onto him. Analuxia's eyes widened when she saw that she realised that she was naked. _Oh shit, I didn't have sex with him did I?_

Come to think of it, Analuxia's thighs were aching badly. She dreaded asking Reno why they were like that. Analuxia wasn't tired anymore. Jumping out of bed quickly, she wrapped her towelling robe around her nudeness and rushed into the living room where her home phone was kept. She dialled quickly and waited impatiently while it rang.

"Hello?"

Thank god. She sounded tired but at least she was there. "Oh Elena, thank god! I think I might have done something awful last night!"

There was silence. Finally Elena answered. "Oh, so I'm visible now am I? Because yesterday, it seemed you only had eyes for Reno. It was like I wasn't even there!"

Analuxia grimaced at Elena's outburst. Everything was going horribly wrong. "Look Leeny, I'm so sorry that I abandoned you. The wine really seemed to get into my system quickly. I couldn't control myself. I didn't mean it, really I didn't. Will you forgive me?"

Elena grunted a little. "I suppose so. You are my best friend after all. But what's wrong? Why are you so freaked out?"

"I think last night, I might have slept with Reno!"

Elena's gasp was so loud, it made Analuxia's head ache even more. "Are you serious? You actually slept with Reno? Fucking hell!"

Ana could tell Elena was surprised. She never usually swore. "This morning, when I woke up, he was in my bed sleeping and I was naked! And my thighs were aching like hell! But I don't know for sure because I can't remember anything from last night"

"Okay, there's only one thing to do. Wake Reno up and ask him exactly what happened last night. You can't remember anything and I'm sure he wasn't as drunk as you. He's bound to remember at least a little bit".

"You're right" Ana agreed. "I'll ask him now although I can barely look at him, I'm so embarrassed".

Elena laughed lightly. "Well, I'll come up and comfort you tonight okay? Just let me get some sleep first".

Ana hung up the phone after saying her goodbyes. Now, it was time to face Reno.

"Wait, wait, I don't get it. What was I dancing with?"

"Who" Reno corrected. "You grabbed a man from the bar and used him as your pole. Shit, I was in hysterics!" he laughed at the memory.

Analuxia on the other hand, was completely serious. "Well whatever. What I want to know is... if I... you know... if I slept with you".

Reno grinned. "Did you or did you not? Does it matter babe?"

Analuxia's temper flared. "Of course it fucking matters! For all I know, I could be pregnant now!"

Reno rolled his eyes at her exaggeration. "Well, if we did fuck, I would have used a condom. I wouldn't have been drunk enough to forget that".

"But you were drunk enough to not know whether we shagged or not? Well that's just wonderful, Reno!"

Reno frowned with the effort of remembering. "I know I was almost as drunk as you were. I didn't even see Elena leave. But I'm sure we didn't fuck. I would have remembered if we did".

Analuxia was unconvinced. "Yeah well, if you were as drunk as you believe you were, you wouldn't remember anything, same as me".

Reno grinned. "Yeah but I always remember my good lays. And I bet you would have been good. So I doubt we did. But if we did, be lucky that you had sex with me!"

Analuxia growled with annoyance and pulled on some boots and a coat over her robe. "By the time I come back, I want you out of here. And this will not get discussed with anyone, understand?"

"Yes Ma'am" Reno muttered sarkily. "Where are you going dressed like that anyways?"

"To Elena's" Analuxia told him. "I need to be with someone who at least has a little bit of sense!".

_Soz if you found this chapter a little short. But it was really just something so that I could move swiftly onto my next chapters. Review and tell me how you think it is. I'd like to know your thoughts._


	9. You Want Me To Do What?

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: **_Sadly, the whereabouts of FFVII are not for me to deal with. I don't own any of the amazing fic characters and I just like making stories about them because I think it's fun. Nothing more!_

There was a knock on Elena's door. Elena rose from bed, not caring how hideous she supposed she looked and answered it. Analuxia was standing there, looking slightly sheepish.

"Hey, Leeny! Sorry; did I wake you up?"

Elena made a face. "Yes Ana, you did. But then, I did tell you that I was going back to bed so you obviously wasn't listening to me. Again".

Analuxia gigged a little at Elena's harsh tone. "Sorry Leeny. But I was desperate and I had to get away from Reno".

Elena smiled a little and ushered her best friend in, shutting the door behind her. They made their way to the living room and Analuxia couldn't help noticing how neat it was compared to her own. But then, that was Elena all over; completely neat and tidy.

"So what happened? You actually slept with Reno?"

Analuxia grimaced slightly. "I'm not exactly sure. I just woke up, naked and hungover. And Reno was snoring loudly right next to me. It gave me such a fright!"

Elena made a face again. "God, girl, that's a lesson for you never to get that drunk with Reno again. You should just hope that he's not going to tell anyone about it. They would never look at you with the same respect again!"

Ana rolled her eyes in dismay. Sometimes, Elena could be so predictable. "Yes but, don't worry, I've told him not to say anything but if he does… I suppose I'll just have to deal with him. I know three different ways of seperating the ears from the head. I don't know if he'd like to feel it…"Elena laughed.

Although she was too shy to admit it, Elena admired Analuxia a lot. She had been through a tremendously hard life at an early age and yet she was still around to tell the story. Although Elena hadn't had the easiest life herself, at least she'd had parents. Ana wouldn't say much about her losing her father and mother but Elena knew enough. She just wished she could have just a _little _bit of Analuxia's surprisingly confident personality.

"So, where is Reno now? Still in your house? I've heard that he has a tendency to snoop when left alone. Just like a little child".

Analuxia paled a little. "Shit! I'll see you later Elena!"

If there was one thing Analuxia loved, it was Thursdays at work. A whole morning with Tseng was enough to make a girl's legs melt. Analuxia wasn't the soppy type but she knew she'd fallen hard for Tseng. He didn't seem to see her that way though and always talked to her like what she was; an employee. Analuxia could only dream that it could ever be more than that.

"...and that is basically what it is all about" Tseng finished, casting a glance across the room at everyone. He caught Analuxia's eye and smiled briefly at her, Analuxia couldn't help but beam back, even though she figured she looked like a loony.

"You look like a loony" Elena confirmed, frowning a little as she whispered into Analuxia's ear. Ana blushed and immediately went serious. That was all she needed; Tseng thinking she was mad as well as a complete klutz.

Her embarrasment was saved when the door opened and Rufus walked in. Now it was Elena's turn to smile like a weirdo.

"Hi Mr Shin-Ra!" she called, in a voice that was an octave higher than normal.

"Hello Elena" Rufus answered, before beckoning Tseng over. His eyes cast along the room before finally resting on Analuxia. "Analuxia, may I see you and Tseng outside please?"

"Of course sir" Analuxia nodded, quickly getting up and making her way across the room. Tseng followed, saying nothing. Once they had gotten outside, Rufus began to speak.

"Right, both of you. There is a matter I would like to discuss".

Analuxia's heart began to race. And it wasn't just due to the close proximity of Tseng. What was Rufus so desperate to talk to both of them about? Was he going to fire her for doing something wrong? Apparently not.

"I have a little something that needs completing. You _could _call it a "miniature mission" Rufus said, staring straight at Analuxia with his ice-blue eyes.

Analuxia's heart rate slowed down to normal again. Was that it? Thank goodness for that... "And you want me to complete it for you sir?" she asked.

Rufus nodded slowly. "Yes. You and Tseng. Both of you would be perfect for it. Also, Analuxia, this would be the perfect chance to gain some extra experience and show me what you can really do and how well you can act".

"Act, sir?" Tseng's drawl cut in.

"Yes, act. I want to find out the name of a man who apparently works during the daytime in a bar. By night, he is a fraud, an apparent gang member and a general criminal. No one knows his real name but he has come to be known as Fierce. Once we find out what his real name is, we will be able to find his files and hopefully some action can be taken. Analuxia, that's where you come in".

Analuxia had understood so far but there was one part that she was unsure about. She decided to voice it to Shin-Ra. "But sir, how am I supposed to find out his real name?"

Rufus gave her a slow smile. He had definitely planned this out well beforehand. "Ah, Analuxia, you shall pretend to be a world-class model. You'll enter the bar he works in with a trail of fans behind you. That is surely going to attract his attention. You shall act as seductive towards him as possible. I guarantee you, by the end of the week, you'll have his real name. Trust me on this".

Analuxia was still unsure. "Sir, how can I be a world-class model? I'm only five-foot four!"

"You shall wear high heels. They would bring you to roughly the correct height".

"And I'm supposed to look like a model, how? Models are supposed to be beautiful!"

"Analuxia, I have noticed that you are constantly hard on yourself. You are a very attractive young lady. I guarantee you, with a little work, you will turn every male's head in the city".

Analuxia wasn't convinced but she figured that the easiest thing to do was to agree with the boss. He was never thoughtless anyway and Analuxia could tell he'd put a lot of thought and effort into this particular mission.

"So, that's all you need to know for now. Are you up to this task?" Rufus asked.

Tseng and Ana nodded. Rufus chuckled. "Good" he told them. "Ana, come to my office at 2 o'clock this afternoon. There is someone I'd like you to meet".

**Two Weeks Later...**

Analuxia held out her hand for a taxi. When she saw one stop, she made her way over to it, limping slightly. As she entered, she could see the taxi driver looking a little worried.

"Are you okay darling?" he asked, casting a glance to her legs. Ana blushed.

"Yes, thank you, I'm fine. Just had a hard workout and feeling a little achey, you know?"

The taxi driver frowned a little before nodding quickly. Analuxia could see that he hadn't a clue what a workout was like. Looking at his pronounced beer belly, the answer was obvious.

Analuxia told him her address and settled back into the fabric seat with a sigh. She hadn't been lying to him. She had gone through an intense workout. But it wasn't at the gym. For the past two weeks, she had been absent from lectures because of the upcoming mission. She had gone through a variety of "modelly" things including learning to walk in high, high heels, a variety of different camera poses, how to apply make-up properly and how to straighten her hair. As well as that, she had learned how to put contact lenses in, a number of different smiles, how to sign an autograph and of course, how to walk like a model. While this was happening, Tseng was also absent but because he was at "bodyguard school" learning the basics of being a successful looking bodyguard. If all missions were going to be this hard, Analuxia was going to resign!

"This is your stop ma'am. That would be $2.50 please". Analuxia dug into her purse for the money. She gave it to him and carefully got out of the car, trying to ignore her protesting legs.

She was going to have a long, hot bath to ease her aching muscles. Scarlie, her model trainer said that the ache would be gone in a few days. And soon, all the workouts she was having to do would become effortless to her. Analuxia sighed. That would be the day.

_i think this chapter might have been a little short but hopefully it gave you the vague idea. I'm very excited about the next chapter and will put it up ASAP. R&R for me darlings, persuade me to write heaps!!!_


	10. Analina Lockova: World Class Model!

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: **_SqaureEnix's characters are not my own, and I only own Analuxia. _

**A/N: **_**This is a chapter I've been particularly excited about. I hope it goes according to plan because I like it so I hope you do too!**_

_**Warning:**__** Swearing, possible lemon (or lime) and maybe other things that I haven't thought about but still want to include.**_

**One Month Later...**

Analuxia leaned against the window of the aircraft. She watched as her breath blew condensed circles on the glass. Her and Tseng were on their way to Arcades, a city located in the country of Rabanastre. This was where "Fierce" currently resided, according to Rufus. Although he didn't know much about him (hence the mission) he did know that.

"Would you like something to drink madam, sir?" the air hostess asked, adjusting her short skirt a bit as she gazed at Tseng.

"No thank you" they both answered. The hostess spent just a bit too much time watching them, or watching _Tseng, _before she made her way down the plane, her butt wiggling as she walked.

"The ladies seem to love you!" Analuxia joked, grinning into Tseng's lovely face. "That hostess couldn't get enough!"

Tseng just shrugged his shoulders and looked the slightest bit embarrassed. "Well, we are on a job so there is no time for girls" he replied, giving her a hint of a smile. "And anyway, she's not my type".

He actually made a joke! Analuxia laughed. It seemed that Tseng was becoming a little less professional now that he wasn't directly located in the Shin-Ra building. Ana was enjoying the new Tseng that was just breaking out of his shell.

"So what else did the boss tell you? Will there be transport waiting for us at the airport?"

Tseng nodded. "Yes. Shin-Ra said that he'd arranged for someone to pick us up and drop us off at the hotel we'll be staying in. From there, you will get made-over into "Analina Lockova" and I will be your most trusted guard, "Darhone Rhapsody".

Analuxia nodded as she took in the new information. She was going to have to remember to call Tseng "Darhone". Analina wouldn't be so hard. Either way, it could still be abbreviated to "Ana".

"I'm really enchanted about my so-called "fans". Is Rufus actually going to ask people to pretend to be my fans? Or has he persuaded them to believe that I'm a top-class model as well?"

Tseng also had an answer for this one. "Well... Rufus told me that he had paid some actors to pretend to be your fans. Others are people that work for him that will also act. They have all been sworn to secrecy although the actors don't know the real idea behind why they have to pretend. But to them, it's just another bit of acting so they're happy".

"Ah" Analuxia smiled. "It seems like Mr Shin-Ra has planned this out very well indeed".

*************

When they got to the airport, sure enough, there was a car waiting for them. The driver seemed to recognise them straight away although Analuxia had never seen him before. Judging by Tseng's expression, he hadn't either. The car journey was long and Ana spent most of the time daydreaming and watching Rabanastre go by. It was an enchanting place and Ana wanted to visit again another time. But then, it would be for pleasure, not work.

"Analuxia, we've arrived". Tseng's gentle nudging brought her eyes to open.

"Was I sleeping?" Ana asked, rubbing her eyes to clear her vision.

Tseng gave her another hint of a smile. This one was a bit larger than the last. "Yes, you were. You look cute when you sleep. Your mouth was open!"

Analuxia could have died. She had slept with her mouth open around Tseng? This was a nightmare! He now probably thought she was a mad, clumsy, loony freak who slept with her mouth open. Great.

That thought was soon pushed to the back of her mind when Analuxia got out of the car and caught a glimpse of the hotel that they were going to stay in. "Oh my gosh!"

She could tell that even Tseng was impressed. He led the way inside and into the reception area. This was also breathtaking. There was the sound of soft, running water that came from the ornamental fountains that had been placed around the foyer. The floor was made of polished, pearl-colored marble and the whole place seemed to be decked out in glass, gold and rich, ruby reds. When the receptionist greeted them, Ana let Tseng do all the talking.

"Hello there, my mistress and I have reserved two rooms here in the Bentleworth Suite. My name is Darhone Rhapsody. But the suite is under my mistress' name. Analina Lockova". Tseng plowed on, sounding very convincing indeed.

The receptionist searched for the names in her computer database and eventually seemed to find what she was looking for. She inspected Tseng and Analuxia with her eyes. Tseng was dressed all in black and Ana was wearing a designer summer dress and sunglasses, her straightened hair secured in a kirby grip.

The receptionist remembered what Tseng had told her about the suite they were staying in and her eyes widened slightly. "So how can you guys afford the Bentleworth Suite, if you don't mind me asking. It's just that it's incredibly expensive and apparently they only have celebrities or business tycoons to stay there since it's so expensive. But I'm new here, so I haven't got to witness that just yet. So how can you afford it?".

Analuxia pretended to look shocked. She stared at the receptionist before speaking, remembering to put on the "seductive Spanish" accent that Rufus had told her to do. "What! Don't you know who I am? I am Analina Lockova, a world-class model. I will be staying in your suite for a while before I fly out North for the _Modelles Monthly_ magazine".

The receptionist looked amazed. "Oh my god, are you a model? Of course I should have guessed that, you are so beautiful! Please forgive me for being so rude, Miss Lockova. I'm honored to have spoken to a world-class model! And wow, _Modelles Monthly_? That's my favorite magazine! I hope you don't mind if I ask for your autograph?"

Analuxia smiled "the pouty smile". The receptionist looked mesmerised. "Of course. Just give me something to write with please". She was handed a sheet of letter-writing paper and a classy, gold pen. "What is your name, _dahling_?"

"Yasmin madam. Thank you so much!"

Analuxia wrote her signature on the paper before passing it back to Yasmin. "There you go". She looked towards Tseng. "Darhone, get the keys so we can get up to the suite. I need a hot bath. I can feel the slightest bit of tension in my shoulders".

She watched as Tseng was quickly handed the keys before making a show of leaving the entrance. Tseng stayed behind, to have a word with Yasmin, she presumed. Once he'd finished, they got in the elevator to the top floor. When the doors pinged open in the Bentleworth Suite, Ana was fascinated. The carpet here was so plush that Ana's shoes sunk deep into it. There were expensive jewels everywhere, even adorning the seperate doors. This was Ana's idea of utter heaven.

Tseng opened the bedroom door before giving her the key to hold. Analuxia gasped as she saw the room. It was separated into five rooms, like a huge apartment. There was a living room, kitchen, bathroom, master bedroom and the second bedroom. Ana explored each of the rooms, a massive smile lighting up her face the further she went in. Tseng stayed in the living room, talking to someone on his cell. By the tone of his voice, Analuxia guessed that it was Rufus.

Ana couldn't believe her luck. This was the kind of room she had dreamt of as a child. But one hundred times better. Ana never knew that places like this existed in this world. She leapt onto the four-poster bed in the master bedroom, marvelling at how the mattress bent into the shape of her body. Soon, Tseng came to join her.

"I see you are happy about the suite then" he grinned, standing just next to the bed as if he was afraid to sit on it.

"Of course I am! This is amazing!" Ana squealed, pulling Tseng down onto the bed with her in one of her fits of excitement. Tseng wasn't expecting it and fell on the bed, before accidentally rolling over onto Analuxia. He quickly got up, blushing profusely.

"Sorry Miss Lockworth. I lost my balance. Are you alright?"

Ana grinned at him, her cheeks flushed with excitement and embarrassment. "Yeah I'm fine. And it was my fault. I shouldn't have pulled you". Tseng shrugged and all was silent until Analuxia heard a buzzing sound, a bit like a doorbell.

Tseng looked up. "That would be the stylist Rufus ordered for you. Or maybe it's the elocutionist? Or the "barbie girl"

Analuxia sat up quickly, eyes wide with shock. "The barbie girl? Rufus sent me a "barbie girl"?!"

Tseng looked out the window of the reception-area. There were hoards of people all clambering around to get the closest they could to the entrance, although they were blocked by ropes. Analuxia was amazed.

"Oh my god, is this what Rufus meant when he said there were going to be some fans?"

Tseng nodded. "It seems a bit more than "some" to me though. There are also "paparazzi" there. Mr Shin-Ra hired them as well".

Analuxia just watched, mouth open. Yasmin on the other hand was talking. Far too much.

"Oh my gosh! I've never seen a famous person before. I mean, someone as famous as you, Miss Lockova. I've just recently started this job and you're the most amazing person I've ever met. You are so beautiful, so elegant. And the dress you're wearing is to die for! I'd give anything to be able to afford that dress!"

Analuxia just smiled at her in reply. Tseng said nothing. A sleek black limo pulled up outside the hotel doors. All the "fans" seemed mesmerised for the moment, taken aback by the sheer beauty of the vehicle. Analuxia was unsure if this part was genuine or just another act.

"Your transport has arrived, Miss Lockova" Tseng told her unnecessarily, taking some sunglasses out of his pocket and putting them on. He turned back to face Yasmin. "May I borrow a pen please? I have a feeling Miss Lockova will be signing a lot of autographs before she gets to enter her car".

Yasmin giggled and took a pen from behind the desk. "This is the nicest pen in the whole hotel. You can borrow it, of course you can!" Tseng took the pen from her and handed it to Ana.

"Right, it's picture time!" Ana smiled as she exited the double doors and made her way out into the menagerie of flashing camera lights and screaming people. Tseng was on her heels, looking slightly uncomfortable by the noise, even if it was just a fluke.

Even Analuxia had to admit that she was doing extremely well. She had remembered all the poses that Scarlie had taught her as well as her "camera smile". She walked almost effortlessly along, even in her high heels, stopping every now and again to sign an autograph or two. Finally, she managed to get into the limo, Tseng sliding in after her.

"Well, I think that went well" she grinned at him, being careful not to touch her hair and muss it up. Tseng nodded.

"Yes, very well indeed. You are extremely convincing Ana, you almost fooled me!". Ana grinned with pride as the limo slid off through the city streets. From the tinted windows, Ana could see that they were attracting a lot of attention from pedestrians. She giggled as a group of students stood mesmerised, pointing at the car in shock. She had to admit, being a Turk did have its good points.

"So, are we going to the bar where that guy, Fierce works now?" Ana wondered. Tseng nodded and let his eyes focus on the road. Ana felt in her purse for her mirror. She looked at her reflection, making sure that nothing needed touching up. Tseng watched her, a smirk on his handsome face.

"I thought you weren't concerned with your appearance?" he teased her. Ana shrugged.

"Well, I'm not, but Analina Lockova most certainly is. I'm supposed to be a model remember? I have to look my best at all times!"

Tseng laughed at her response. A few minutes later, the limo drew to a halt and the chaffeur opened the door for Ana and Tseng. Ana got out and squinted as the sun glared brightly. She decided to put on her sunglasses again; squinting in pictures wasn't usually a good look.

Tseng was busy watching the crowd that was rapidly moving around the limo in awe. They all seemed so excited and he noticed that there were more cameras set up. Rufus was doing well with his timing. "I'll clear the way for you to go through. Take a couple of pictures and sign a few autographs first though", Tseng advised Ana.

"Okay" Ana agreed, watching as Tseng got to work, making sure that the crowd stayed in order. Analuxia flashed her camera smile at her audience, posing for a couple of pictures. She slowly made her way towards the bar door, stopping every once in a while to sign some of the things that the people were holding out for her. She finally reached the entrance of the door and got ready to open it.

"I'm going to stay here so I can make sure that no one will try and sneak in after you. Also, it will look better if you don't come in flanked by a bodyguard; Fierce might be more likely to open up to you then. Scream if anything happens, I'll come in straight away. Is that okay?"

Ana nodded and made her way inside, waving once to Tseng and her fans. The bar was very fashionable and groovy. There was the heavy smell of incense in the air that made Ana's nose itch. It was surprisingly empty except for a girl washing the table top of the bar. She looked about the same age as Ana. She was surprised when Ana walked up to her.

"H-Hi, can I help you?" she asked in a timid voice, her mousy-brown hair swinging along her jawline.

"Yes, you may. As I'm sure you know, I am a world-class model, Analina Lockova. You may have seen me in a variety of high-class magazines or advertising various cosmetics on television. And I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

The barmaid looked amazed at what she had just heard. Ana could tell from the expression on her face that she believed her 100%. She flushed slightly before speaking again.

"Yes, yes of course Miss Lockova. I'm so proud to have the honor of talking to you. My name is Sara by the way. W-What would you like me to do for you?"

Ana smiled sweetly. "Oh _dahling_, thank you for your hospitality, I appreciate it a lot. What I would like you to do is get your boss for me. Your boss, what is his name?"

Sara's eyes widened a little. "My b-boss? I think I can do that ma'am. As long as I tell him who's asking for him. He should definitely let you up to his office. I'll call him now".

Ana noticed how she had managed to avoid her last question. Was that on purpose or just because she had forgotten about it? Analuxia grabbed the girl's hand before she made her way out the back door which obviously led to the manager's office. Sara looked surprised at being stopped but didn't protest. She was too smart for that.

"Sara sweetie, you didn't answer my last question. What is your manager's name?"

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am. I'm only allowed to call him "Boss" but I know that some of his close friends call him Fierce. I have never heard him referred to as anything else though".

Analuxia nodded, satisfied. That was all she needed to know for now. Freeing Sara's arm, she watched as the geeky maid rushed off, looking a little confused as she went. A few minutes later, she was back.

"The boss would like to see you. I've told him who you were and he said that you were allowed up". Analuxia nodded and made her way towards were Sara had reappeared from. But it seemed like Sara hadn't finished talking yet. "And one word of warning; my boss can be very sweet but if you annoy him, he can turn nasty. I wouldn't advise you to get in his bad books at all ma'am".

This news didn't bother Ana in the slightest. In fact, it made her all the more eager to go and talk to this "Fierce". Was he really as crazy as everyone thought he was? Was she going to be able to get his name as easy as Rufus said she would? She would just have to wait and see.

_This chapter was one of my fave's to create. Great fun all the way and I've made it a little longer than my previous chapters. But that's because there was so much to fit into one chapter! Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find it entertaining anyways. Next chapter will be up soon!!_


	11. Riley?

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of Square's characters or their profiles. These all belong to their rightful owners and creators. I'm just writing this story because I feel like it, okay? Nothing more at all._

**A/N: I'm so proud of myself for getting past ten chapters. That's the most I've written for a fanfic story. Woo hoo! And guess what? There's still plenty more to come!!**

* * *

Analuxia knocked on Fierce's door, making sure to adjust her hair slightly. After a long while, the knock was answered.

"Come in!" A low, silky voice called.

Ana made her way in, and immediately was overwhelmed by the strong smell of cologne. Sitting behind a wooden desk, was a man that she assumed was Fierce. He hadn't looked how she'd imagined him at all. His skin was tanned, and he looked Wutaiian like Tseng. He had blondy-brown hair that was slicked back, making it look darker. His piercing gray eyes had the ability to stare right through you. He was quite tall, taller than Ana even in her heels. The navy blue silk suit that he wore looked extremely expensive, and hung well on him. Even though he looked normalish at present, Ana could see that he had the ability to switch as soon as something got on his nerves. His thin lips curled into a smile when he saw Ana.

"Hello sweetheart. I've heard from my barmaid that you'd like to see me? May I ask what for?"

Ana moved closer to his desk and found a seat. She brought it over to his desk and rested her elbows on it, her hands holding her chin. At this angle, she was in the perfect position to flash him her "seductive smile". Damn, she was determined to work all her charms until she found out what she wanted from him!

"I've come to see you because I've heard what a beautiful bar you run. In my country, we always congratulate the manager's of _bares y restaurantes, _bars and restaurants. Do you mind?" Her eyes blinked rapidly at him.

Fierce seemed to be falling for her charms magnificently. "Of course I don't mind". He stopped before winking at her. "My bar is not the only thing around here that is beautiful though".

Ana pretended to be surprised. "Do you mean me?" she asked, leaning the _slightest _bit closer to the businessman-cum-criminal.

"Yes sweetheart. I do mean you. You are the most beautiful _señorita _I have seen in a long, long time. That's assuming that you are unmarried. Though I don't know how a woman like you can be single for long".

Ana giggled girlishly. "Oh, you are so sweet to me! But yes, I am single".

Fierce looked genuinely surprised. "You need a man".

"Yes, I need a man very much indeed. What about you? You must have a girlfriend or a wife. You are simply gorgeous!"

Fierce smirked. "Nah, I have no one either. Sadly". He spent a few seconds watching Analuxia. "I don't suppose you would like to go out for dinner tonight? Although, because you are a model, I don't know how much you eat".

Ana laughed. "I would love to go to dinner with you. Just tell me what time and I will have my limo pick you up. Though I hope you don't mind my guard coming along, it's just for protection, he won't disrupt us".

Ana thought he was going to look flustered at the word "guard" but Fierce shook it off easily. Man, he was good...

"No, I don't mind. And I understand, a world-class model like you deserves the best in security".

Ana smiled at him again. "I'm so glad that you understand me. Not many men have the confidence to be with me. They begin to feel insecure after a while and depressed because they think they don't deserve me. You on the other hand seem so confident in your actions. Well, what I've seen so far anyway".

Fierce nodded and Ana noticed him preening slightly. "Well, I know I'm confident and I'm definitely not insecure. I can provide you with whatever gifts you would like. Everyone says I'm the perfect gentleman".

"I can see that" Ana smiled. "You have welcomed me so well since I've come to visit you. And I would love to go out to dinner with you tonight. I don't know this area well so you can choose the restaurant".

Fierce nodded. "I'll get to it straight away" he smiled. He reached for one of Ana's manicured hands and gently kissed it. "What hotel are you staying in while you are here?

Ana took a second to remember the name of the hotel. "The Plasma" she smiled. Fierce looked pleased.

"Well I wouldn't expect any standards less than the best for you madam" he told her with a grin.

Ana giggled at him again. "Oh, you are so sweet! I'm looking forward to dinner with you. It's a date!"

Fierce nodded. "I will call your hotel and ask to speak to you once I have found the ideal restaurant. I will give you the address and the time to meet. I'll be waiting for you to arrive".

Ana nodded in reply, flashing her artificially wavy hair over one shoulder alluringly. Her arms pushed against her breasts, emphasizing them in the low cut dress she was wearing. She could see Fierce watching them, a hint of lust in his eyes. Ana stood up carefully.

"I'll call you this afternoon then, okay?" Fierce asked her, drawing his attention away from her cleavage.

"Of course. I'll be waiting" Ana gushed. "Oh, silly me, I almost forgot to ask you the most important question! What's your name?"

"Oh, silly me, I forgot as well! My name is... Riley. Riley Hammond".

Riley? Ana might have believed that. She might have believed that if he hadn't hesitated for that split second before answering...

* * *

Analuxia made her way into the extra-posh looking restaurant, turning around to smile at the cameras before entering, Tseng close behind her. All the staff tried to cover up their surprise as she walked in and Ana wondered how they already knew about her being a "model". She assumed that "Riley" had probably told them, and also warned them not to look starstruck when she walked in, for fear of embarrassing her. If his intentions were pure, that was a sweet thing for him to do. That's _if _his intentions were pure...

She immediately noticed Riley/Fierce at the back of the room, located at the most private and exquisite table in the entire restaurant. He waved her over when he saw her. She was about to move forward before Tseng stopped her with his arm.

"Be careful Ana, okay? I'll be waiting in the car for you. I'll know whether you need me though from the speakers". Ana nodded.

Rufus had obtained some very clever devices. They were about the size of a small tablet and were placed just inside the ear hole, just out of sight. They enabled the person that had the speaker part of it to hear exactly what the other was saying. Ana was wearing one at the moment and the adjoining piece to it was installed into the limo like a radio, so Tseng could hear exactly what Ana was saying at all times.

Tseng left quickly and Ana continued towards the table. She was surprised that Riley wasn't impatient. She had, after all, been twenty minutes late.

"Hello sweetheart" Riley greeted her, kissing her gently on the cheek. Analuxia smiled at him before kissing him softly on the lips, which tasted of white wine. Riley deepened the kiss, holding on to the back of her head slightly to push her closer to him. Analuxia pulled away before it ruined her make up. "That was very pleasant indeed" Riley enthused, grinning at her.

Ana laughed. "You looked so gorgeous, I just had to kiss you!" This comment seemed to please Riley no end.

"May I ask you a question, Miss Lockova?"

"Please, call me Analina" Ana told him. "And yes, of course you may ask me a question".

Riley nodded. "If I asked you to sleep with me, would you think that I think you are a slut? Because some women would be disgusted and put off".

Ana quickly hid her shock with a bright smile which she still managed to make look flirtatious. "No I wouldn't. Why, are you having ideas?"

"Good" Riley smirked. "And yes, I might just be having ideas. Some very kinky ideas indeed".

Ana giggled although she felt slightly freaked out inside. He was planning to have sex with her? Shit, he acted fast! Still, this might be the key to finding out his name. His real name. "Well should we order now then. I'm very intrigued to know of your... plans. Very intrigued indeed".

Riley laughed heartily and held Ana's hand over the candlelit table, massaging it gently. He called over the nearest waiter. "We'd like to order now please!"

**********

Riley ate the last mouthful of his steak and potatoes. Ana had finished a while ago and had contented herself by talking to Riley and sipping her own glass of white wine. Riley stood up and helped Ana out of her seat. "So, would you still like to go to my place?" he asked her eagerly.

Ana made sure not to hesitate, and therefore show him that she was unsure. Although, deep down she _was _unsure. Very much so. But she would do what she had to do. No one said being a Turk was easy. "Of course I'm ready. Ready and willing, Riley".

Riley grinned and grabbed her hand, before leading her to the bar. He paid the bill and left an _extremely _large tip which surprised Ana a lot. She guessed he must be in a really good mood then. They made their way into the cold night air and Ana unattached herself from Riley's arms.

"I'm just going to tell my bodyguard to go home for the night" she winked at him. "I don't think I'll need to go home tonight".

Riley nodded at her, a big grin on his face. "I'll meet you in my car then" said.

Ana opened the door to the limo and saw Tseng sitting in the back seat, listening intently to the stereo. He looked up when Ana got in.

"Don't worry, I know exactly what's happening" he stopped and watched Ana for a bit. "Please be careful Ana and remember to use birth control. I'm of you for doing this for us, the Turks".

Ana grinned at his little speech. She knew that he meant it. He really did care about her! "Don't worry, I'll be fine" she soothed him. "I've gone through much worse than sleeping with a criminal!"

Tseng gave a short laugh and ushered her out. "We'll be following pretty close behind you without arousing too much suspicion".

Ana grinned at Tseng's comment before going to Riley's vehicle. He was already waiting in the back seat for her while the chaffeur sat at the front. Ana slid in next to him and he immediately put his arm around her waist. Analuxia cuddled up to him, resting her head in his chest. He stroked her hair in a relaxing way as the vehicle drove into the night. Ana knew that he was her enemy and everything but at least he knew how to treat a woman properly.

Ana forced herself to stop thinking about him like that. She would be no use if she ended up thinking nice thoughts about everyone she was supposed to spy on! But then, this was her first real mission so she could be given a little leeway. Ana looked up as she felt the car draw to a standstill.

"We're here" Riley told her, climbing out the car and extended one arm out for her to grab. She obliged and was soon back in the cold air. She had to admit, from where she was standing, Riley had a nice house. It didn't look too extravagant so as not to draw too much attention but it was still large and beyond a normal person's means.

"It looks very nice!" she told him, truthfully. Riley shrugged modestly and led the way, fumbling in his suit pocket for his keys. Analuxia looked around the empty street for any sign of Tseng. But he wasn't stupid, she knew that he would wait until they at least got a little more intimate before he came to spy. And even then, he would have to be careful.

Riley finally found the key and he opened the door. Ana was immediately flooded with warmth. Riley followed after her, shutting the front door well behind her and locking it from the inside. He hung the key on a hook in the cloakroom and helped Ana take her coat off.

"Shall we go upstairs then?" he asked alluringly, picking up Ana before she had a chance to answer and making his way up the stairs. Ana did a good job of acting excited and distracted Riley by kissing, licking or touching the various parts of his body that she could reach.

Ana didn't even have time to observe his bedroom before she was pushed gently onto the bed, Riley falling on top of her. She could tell he was desperate by the way he rushed to take her clothes off, as well as his own. As he began to kiss her neck downwards, Analuxia hoped he wouldn't realise how inexperienced she was.

"Oh god!" Ana moaned as Riley began nibbling and licking her thighs before moving slowly upwards...

* * *

_These chapters aren't pointless they are just there to ease the rest of the story on nicely. I keep on getting paranoid about them being to short because they only take up one day (story time). But then, everyones chapters are different and that's that. Gotta lot of time on my hands at the mo so the next chapter should be up as soon as. By the way, I really just scanned quickly through this after I had finished. I didn't actually read through it properly like I did with my other chapters. And I haven't got a Beta Reader so there is no point in anyone asking me about that. I don't think there is too much grammar mistakes but if so, please just ignore them. You'll still be able to understand the story. And I don't mean it so don't let that put you off!!_


	12. A Long Search, A Small Bit Of Info

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters apart from Riley, Analuxia and everyone else that doesn't belong to Square.**

* * *

The sun was blaring through the windows as Analuxia opened her eyes. At first, the unfamiliar surroundings confused her until she remembered where she was and what she was doing. Or supposed to be doing. Riley was still deep in sleep, loud snores coming from his mouth every few seconds. Getting up slowly, Analuxia blushed at her nakedness. The events of last night were starting to come back to her. That and the fact that her thighs were quite sore. She didn't really want to think about it.

Finding a thick, black robe, Ana threw it on, covering her nudeness. Careful not to wake Riley up, she made her way over to the large, bay windows at the far side of his immense bedroom. She could really appreciate it's beauty now that it was daytime. Parting the curtains, she looked around her. She noticed a black car on the other end of the road, its windows tinted so she was unable to see who was inside it. But she didn't need to. It didn't take a genius for her to work out that it was Tseng. She had to talk to him and ask him what she should do next. And she might as well go now, while Riley was still fast asleep.

Swapping the robe for her long, designer mac (courtesy of her stylist), Ana grabbed her stilettos and put them on. She made her way out the bedroom door and downstairs, being careful not to make too much noise with her heels. She grabbed the keys that Riley had used to open the front door yesterday and made her way outside. The cold, morning air brought goosebumps to her bare legs. Not caring about how much noise her shoes made now, Ana ran across the road towards the black car. Before she got there, the door opened for her enough to see Tseng's face. God, had she missed seeing his face. He gave her a genuine smile when he saw her.

"Ana! Thank god you're alright! I was worrying about you all night". He blushed slightly when he realised how needy he sounded. But Ana was over the moon. Tseng was worried, about her! He actually did care?

"Oh, I was fine, boss! I had to do some things that I would have rather not done, but then, that can't be helped can it?"

Tseng shrugged gently. "I'm afraid that's all part of being a Turk. But you did very well, Ana. Very well indeed". His cheeks flushed slightly before he spoke again. "So I'm guessing that you two...became intimate?"

Ana laughed at his tone and choice of words. Tseng wasn't the type to use words like "fuck" or "shag". "Yeah, I'm afraid we did. But how come you didn't know that already?" Now it was Analuxia's turn to blush. "I mean, I still had that thing in my ear so you should have been able to hear me... hear us".

Tseng avoided her gaze as he answered her again. "I turned the speaker off when I realised that you two were going to... I thought it would be disrespectful for me to listen. Much as I wanted to, of course". He was red again as the words came out wrong. "I mean, just to check if he was hurting you or anything..."

Ana laughed at Tseng's discomfort. "Oh, don't worry about me, boss. I'm tough! I'd give him a swift kick right where it hurts if he ever tried to attack me!".

Tseng nodded, face composed into it's normal seriousness again. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. I wouldn't have doubted that you would have stuck up for yourself anyway".

There was an awkward silence while each of them thought of something convenient to say. Then, Ana remembered why she had come down here in the first place. "But, the problem is, what am I supposed to do next. I'm not any closer to finding out his real name. And I can't ask him because he thinks that I believe that his name is actually "Riley".

"I'm guessing that he has to go work in the bar again today, right?" Tseng begun, he's eyes brightening up slightly at the idea. "So why don't you offer to stay at his house. Then, when he leaves, explore around a little. He must have documents with his real name on it somewhere".

Ana made a face. "Yeah, I guess I could" she muttered. "Not that I want to stay in that house any longer than neccessary. But if I had to... I would. The quicker I find out his real name, the quicker I can leave".

Tseng nodded in agreement. He looked down at his expensive watch. "You better go back up there" he advised Ana. "He might wake up soon and I don't think he would take too kindly to you talking with a "strange" man".

Ana laughed. "Okay, I'll see you later then, hopefully. Turn on the speaker, I'll need to communicate with you to tell you what I've found".

Before Tseng had a chance to answer, Ana was running back to the house and opening the door. She waved once more at Tseng before shutting it quietly behind her.

* * *

"...so I would love to look around this place. Maybe take a swim in the indoor pool. Please can I stay honey? I promise you I'll have a surprise for you when I get back!" she winked at him seductively.

"Fine, you kinky sweetheart!" Riley laughed, slapping Ana's butt gently. _Bloody freak..._

Ana giggled girlisly. "Oh thank you baby! What time will you be back? I can get dinner ready for you as well if you'd like".

Riley's eyes brightened at the thought. "I'd like that a lot. Damn, you're beautiful _and _you can cook? I'm a very lucky man indeed!"

"No, I'm a lucky girl. I can't believe I found a man like you. You are so handsome and funny, Riley!"

Riley preened slightly. "Yeah well... the pleasure's all mine". He looked at his designer watch. "Shit, I better get a move on. Don't want to leave Sara out in the cold. I'm the only one with the keys".

Ana giggled again before reaching up to give him a kiss. He soon turned it into something more, forcing his wet tongue inside her mouth to ravage hers. Ana pulled away after a while, smiling alluringly at him. "You can save kisses like that until you get home" she told him. "What time will you be back?"

"Around seven o'clock. I'll call you if I get delayed, okay darling?"

"Okay" Ana told him, pratically pushing him out the door. "Oh, and will any of your staff be here? Just in case I decide to walk around the house naked or anything".

"No, I'm not expecting anyone today. The maid comes in every other day as does the cleaning lady. You'll be fine. Just remember to take photos of yourself. I wouldn't want to miss out!"

Ana winked at him again. "Oh, you won't. Don't worry. Now you better get a move on, you can't be late!"

He blew Ana one last kiss before rushing out of the house, grabbing the keys that Ana had remembered to put carefully back. She stayed in exactly the same place until she heard the sound of his car engine driving off. Soon, she could no longer hear it. This was her signal.

"I'm going to start my search in his bedroom" Ana told Tseng through her earpiece.

There was a minute crackling sound before Tseng answered her. "Okay, that's a good place to start".

Ana rushed upstairs and into Riley's bedroom. She was going to have to be careful not to make a mess. His eagle eyes would notice anything straight away. The first place she checked was the set of drawers. Opening each drawer, she explored it well. There was nothing apart from clothes and some odd bits of paraphenelia. Next was under the bed. Nothing. The bags that he had left lying around and the coats all got searched. There was not one clue.

"Boss, I don't see anything here that could help us" Ana moaned. "But I've only tried his bedroom. I've still got quite a few rooms to search. God help me".

Tseng chuckled at her tone. "I would come and help you but I've noticed that there are CCTV cameras all around the front of the house. I'd definitely get caught".

"Don't worry" Ana soothed him. "I'm fine on my own".

************

Two hours later, and Ana was regretting what she had told Tseng. She had searched every room in the house from the bathroom to the pantry and there was still no sign of anything that would help her work out what Riley's real name was. Ana was feeling disheartened as she made her way back to the master bedroom. Something told her to check the wardrobe again.

Opening it, she found it to be the same as before. Just as she expected. But she was sure that she hadn't searched all the jackets in there. Climbing into the spacious wardrobe, she felt around and in pockets for anything. She leant against the back of the dresser to be able to reach some of the farther away coats.

Suddenly, she felt herself falling until she hit soft carpetting. Eyes wide with surprise, Ana realised that the wardrobe had two sides to it! And this side was obviously his secret room otherwise it wouldn't have been so well disguised. It was decorated in a different style from the rest of the house and it was just as spacious as Riley's bedroom. Ana was amazed.

"Oh my gosh, you'll never guess what I just found!"

Tseng was immediately on alert. "What? Did you find his name?"

"Nope, but I found out that his wardrobe had two parts to it. I fell through the back by accident and found myself in a totally different room! I'm going to explore it now!"

Ana could tell that Tseng was surprised by the fact that he remained silent.

Opening the top drawer of the dresser, Ana rootled around for something interesting. And that's when she found it. A letter. She didn't bother about the contents. There was something there that had caught her eye more.

"Benjamin Fisbon" she muttered aloud.

"What? Did you just say Benjamin Fishbone?" Tseng asked her incredulously. Ana laughed.

"No. Benjamin Fisbon. I do believe I've found Riley's real name!"

Tseng was uncertain. "It might not be him, though. Check to see if you see anything else with that name on it". It didn't take Ana long.

"Yep, I have school certificates and photos here that are all labelled with the same name. That's definitely him".

She didn't need to be in view to hear Tseng's smirk. "Good. Well, your task here is done, I guess. I'll get straight through to Rufus with the information".

"Okay" Ana enthused, happy that she could get out of this place. "But what am I supposed to tell Riley/Benjamin? I don't want to spend another "passionate" night here".

There was silence as Tseng tried to think of a valid idea. "I've got it" he told her, his tone pleased. "Make an excuse about not being able to stay. Say something drastic happened. Cry if you can. Then give him your "personal assistant's" number and tell him you'll see him soon. Make sure he doesn't offer to come with you. Although, I don't suppose he will, seeing as he's got a business to run here. Call me, and I'll come and pick you up as soon as he's taken the bait".

"Okay" Ana agreed, stuffing the papers back into the boxes she found them in and trying hard to think of an excuse that would fool a smart-ass criminal like Benjamin Fisbon...

* * *

When "Riley" came home from work, he was greeted by Ana crying like her heart would break. Unsure of what to do, he stood a good distance away from her and watched. Crying girls weren't really his thing. "W-What's wrong?"

"I just had a phone call. My mother is seriously ill in hospital. She's had a heart attack. I have to go and visit her straight away!"

Riley looked upset. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. What hospital is she in? I could drive you there".

Ana shook her head vehemently. "NO! I mean, you can't. The hospital is in Wutaii and I'm leaving tonight to get there by tomorrow. I have to".

Riley looked taken aback when she mentioned how far away the hospital was. "Oh god. Can't you stay here for one more night? I'll take your mind off your mother, I promise". He winked at her flirtatiously.

"No. I have to leave right now to book my flight. I'm so sorry to leave you Riley, I thought I would have been able to stay much longer. I could see how serious we were getting".

Riley sighed loudly. "Well, that's life. You got to see your mother, I got to run my bar. Sara would never be able to manage on her own". _Yes! He's taken the bait! He's fallen for it, hard..._

"Yes I guess so. We better exchange numbers. I'll call you the moment I get to Wutaii, honey".

"Yeah, please do. I want to know that you've arrived safely. I wish your mother the best and I'll miss you Analina".

Ana kissed him passionately, breaking away almost as quickly as she had begun. "I'll miss you too! Now, I've got to call my chaffeur, he can pick me up and bring me to the airport".

Riley nodded and handed her his cell. She dialled the number that she had managed to remember off by heart. Tseng's. She arranged for him to pick her up, using a formal voice so as not to get Riley suspicious. Then, she insisted on being cuddled by Riley while she waited for the car to come and pick her up. She didn't like physical contact with him, but she figured that the more he touched her now, the longer he would decide to call her "PA" and therefore, realising that she'd given him a fake number.

The car horn from outside broke their embrace. Ana grabbed her coat and ran out the door, blowing Riley a kiss on the way. She knew she was being too hasty but she no longer cared, she just wanted to get out of the house.

She met Tseng in the car with a big grin on her face. His responding grin was _almost _as big as hers. But not quite.

"Well done. Mission completed" he told her.

"Yep. I guess Benjamin-oh-my-name-is-Riley can kiss his career goodbye once Rufus gets the information. He better congratulate me well for this!"

* * *

_Chapter complete. I'm really getting quick writing these chapters. I have to say I'm proud of myself. But keeping R&Ring!!_


End file.
